Mew's Newer Island
by PLizWiz
Summary: Mew made a Newer Competition cause why the fuck not, follow a new cast and a some returning veterans for the prize of One Million Poke! P.S. Writing sucks more than myself..
1. Mew's Newer Dramatic Island!

"I'm Bored." Mew Groaned.

"What if we do the contest, ya know like we were supposed too."

The Pumpkingking looked at the forth wall, frowning.

"Hey i'm a Elmo." A Gigantic red Creature stood above em.

"Who tf are you?" They both said in unison.

"I literally said i was Elmo but let me introduce myself, i am Thomas Ervin Felmor and i'd like to join whatever this is."

Mew and The Pumpkingking looked at eachother then to Him.

"Why tho?"

Thomas Shrugged.

"You're on!"

Mew looked and a boat was coming with the new cast.

"And here is our Cast!" Mew smiled.

"Finally..." PKK deadpanned.

A Magby was excited and shit, a small worm like Weedle near A Machop flexing and a Vulpix!

"Welcome, Magby, Weedle, Machop and Vulpix!"

A Small Hippo was seen near, a yellow thing, a bug that seemed to like beds and a iceberg like creature.

"Hippo the Hippopotas, Elekid, BB the Nincada and Bergmite!"

A electric plasmatic ghost, a fucking moth, a purple small child and large bipedal fox with a dress.

"Rotom, Mothim, Smoochum and Dhelphox!"

A purple balloon with yellow hearty hands, a pair of fucking keys, a large metal ant that seemed to be fighting with a fire anteater.

"Drifloon, Klefki, Durant and Heatmoar!"

What appeared to be a anchor, a very large purple scorpion, a small bipedal blue puppy, and a sexy lizard.

"Dhelmise, Drapion, Riolu and Salazzle!"

A large rock with a bushy mustache he seemed to be eyeing the females, a bipedal animal with blonde hair, a floating metal thing and a hand?

"Probopass, Trump the Gumshoe, Mel the Beldum and Handy! Now with Handy lets bring some newbies."

A literal Human baby was crawling near it a Battle Droid eyeing everyone, another battle droid close to his side.

She seemed giddy and exited.

The Male Battle Droid glared at her and she calmed down a bit.

"Hey you forgot us!"

A small sneak like thing spoke

"I don't mind!" A turtle rock spoke.

"ugh yes the newbies, Baby, Janitor and OOM along with Dunsparce and Shuckle."

They all smiled, well all but Janitor who crossed his droid arms.

"Now how about we make this boring show actually interesting and bring some veterans!" Mew signaled behind her and Three Pokemon appeared.

One a Egg, One Sleep and One a Chandelier.

"Welcome back, Togepi! Munchlax and Chandelure!"

"I am sooo pumped this is gonna rule!" Togepi smiled.

Chandelure flipped her shiny red flame and Munchlax snored.

The Boat arrived at Mew's Newer Island.

"Welp it's time for this cringy intro to start in, Mew's Newer Island!"

Mew Yelled and revealed her old island in a birds eye view.

(Intro- I'll get this over with so i dont have to do it again...)

[Cameras come out from many hidden and nostalgic locations ready to record anything that comes near.]

[The point of view throws us towards the top of a Cliff way bigger than 100 feet then we dive headfirst into the sea, scoring in the 5 points zone!"]

Hey Mum and Dad i am doing fine,

You guys are always on my mind.

You asked me what i wanted to be... and now i think the answer is clear to see,

I wanna be famous!

[A sleeping Munchlax is first visible when the bubbles clear, a Togepi using him as a raft and laughing a bored Chandelure following them grumpy, cover in some purple goo, in the land a Heatmoar and a Durant are savagely fighting, a Riolu and Dhelmise talking and a Machop flexing smug as hell.]

I wanna live close to sun,

So go pack your bags, 'cause i've already won,

Nothing to lose, everything in my way...I swear i'll get there one day.

Cause, i wanna be famous!

[A Weedle, Klefki, Bergmite, Salazzle, Hippo and Rotom seemed to be harassed by a Probopass, even when Drapion stepped up, Dhelphox and Trump talking with Mel, Janitor and OOM, Janitor seemed bored. Dunsparce seems worried while Shuckle seemed pumped!]

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na.

[Outside Drifloon was flying, The Baby crawling and Handy making sure it stayed safe, inside the mess hall Pumpkingking and Thomas made whatever the fuck that stew was, Mothim, BB, Magby and Elekid were tied by ropes and they all looked pretty fucking scared.]

I wanna be, i wanna be, i wanna be Famous~

[Outside the mess hall a snobby Smoochum was seem posing with a Vulpix before the camara quickly switched to the Campfire ceremony were Mew was smiling with A plate of Oran Berries.]

I wanna be, I wanna Be, I wanna Be Famous.

[It was now night time and there was a bon fire ceremony all the previous characters sitting in either logs or bean bags, Pumpkingking and Thomas stood near a grinning Mew behind her a Sing that said Welcome to Mew's Newer Island!]

*Whistles*

"Congrats New that was Gayer than last time." Chandelure smirked.

"Whatever Emo...This is the game, You all had to apply to join here and have been accepted for the chance to win Two Million Poke!"

Mew Yelled happily.

"Wasn't it One Million Poke?" Magby asked.

"Yes. It was. One Million It Is Then."

Almost everyone glared at Magby.

"You will all participate in a series of challenges in two teams, until the inevitable point of The Merge, Some of you may die, And that's Hilarious! We'll have our interns pick up your remains." Pumpkingking signaled the interns.

"This isn't what i had in mind..." Thomas frowned.

"OMG i so did not sing up for this!" Suicunte was outraged.

"It's in your contract~" Mew grinned.

"It's okay Suicune just until we pay your debt..." Ninetails spoke soothingly.

"Goob Goob!" A Blue GoobGoob Goobed.

"Yo i can clean shit with my hands? Rad~" Foe chuckles.

"This is humiliating..." Gardevoir spoke as he wore a french maid outfit, "Tell me about it!" Joltik complained. "I don't have hands." Palpitoad giggles.

Cryogonal deadpanned and Psyduck glared at him.

"They are all our interns, most of em are doing it as forced labor others just joined for no reason oh well! Who goes unpaid is them not us~" Shurged Mew.

"The twist is that Each Challenge Two! People shall be eliminated, until the merge that is." PPK said.

**Mew: We also Fixed confessionals made them more comfy clean and secretly, they are also soundproof aint that neat? So spill all your secrets here or just get something off your chest." Mew was sitting crossed legs in the confessional.**

"So what will our first challenge be? Drop from Cliff Die Dive again?" Magby seemed bored.

Mew frowned "It was gonna be that but since you decided to be a loud mouth i decided to make a new challenge now, Thanks Magby."

Even more people were glaring at Magby, he gulped.

**Magby: I have the feeling people dont like me very much huh..." Magby looked at the Camara.**

"This Challenge is called Oval Run Round!" Mew smiled.

"W-" Magby spoke but Elekid covered his mouth.

"Shut Up Already." Elekid frowned.

"As i was saying run around the island and shit the first two that pass the finish line if running around the island get too pick the teams! Good Luck Everyone! And GO!" Mew blew her trusty whistle.

_They Began to Run._

"Who will pass first and be able to pick the teams? what is the deal with those battle droids and that elmo thing and will cancer hurt less than a kick in the balls-"

"Or Boobs dont misgender us!" Smoochum said.

"Boo."

Pumpkingking spooked her away. She ran away scared.

"...Find out on the next Episode of Mew's Newer Island!"

"That's still pretty gay."

_(Review if you want?-Liz)_


	2. Oval Run Round 2

Pumpkingking and Mew were sitting in the mess hall watching everything with their televisions.

The game was boring and shit.

"Last time on Mew's Newer Island, a cringy intro happened that made the creator of this story want to commit suicide, now the Cast is running around the island like imbecils, who will win and get to pick the teams, will actual character development happen and why is thomas so hot?"

"Hey..." frowned Pumpkingking.

"Find Out, RIGHT NOW! On, Mew's Newer Island!" Mew yelled.

**_*Intro*_**

"Haha This is Fun!" Said a Shuckle who was sliding in the dirt.

"We barely even moved..." Said Dunsparce, she was walking backwards.

"I know but we we joined aint that cool!" Shuckle smiled as he moved one inch.

"I don't know i am pretty anxious about all this..." Dunsparce looked away.

"Out of my fucking way." Said a robotic droid voice.

"Oh hello you must be Janitor and OOM!" Shuckle smiled.

The Battle Droid glares "What is it to you." OOM just stood by his side and waved her hand.

"Oh Nothin' i am Shuckle and This is my friend Dunsparce! Hopefully we can be friends!"

Janitor pushed Shuckle "Yea Let me think about it." OOM waved "Baiii!"

Dunsparce looked at Shuckle.

"I like em!" .Dunsparce frowned.

The two battle droids passed a Trio of baby pokemon who were talking.

"And then h-he scawred mehhh" Smoochum cried. "Pathetic..." Elekid growled. "Hey she was just spooked by the king of pumpkins have some respect!" Magby yelled.

"Make me!" Elekid yelled.

They began fighting.

A Durant and a Heatmoar were also fighting, she tried to bite him with her powerful metal claws and Heatmoar tried to burn her with fire as he smirked.

A Drifloon was watching all this and taking notes. "What you doing Loser?" A Machop smirked.

"Taking notes of the contestants obviously, this show seems dull and boring cause it's obvious that the winner will be-" "ME!" Machop posed as he dabbed, he laughed and began to walk off.

"yea sure..." Drifloon glared as she floated towards the finish line.

**Drifloon: "Well he is annoying, anywho i could use him as a puppet, i watched many survivor like shows, and obviously the winner shall be me." She grinned.**

"Come on Munchlax we gotta get going!" Togepi spoke.

"ZZZZ~" He was fast asleep.

"Just leave him, he is dead weight anyway..." Chandelure went off.

Togepi frowned and tried to carry him, he was too fat, but she still tried.

**Togepi: "I can't just leave a buddy behind!" She explained.**

"Hey Vulpix wait up~" Dhelphox spoke. "What is it."

"I know you are the son of Ninetails right?" Dhelphox whispered. "Dont tell anyone please..."

"Why? it isnt a bad thing right?"

"Of course not, its just i dont want them to know, i am famous or anything..." "hmm aight then."

"Hey i like beds!" BB told Mothim.

"That's cool i-i guess...?" Mothim hit himself against a tree branch by accident.

"Maybe a Bed could make you better!"

"So who are you?" Bergmite talked to Weedle. "I'm Weedle, i'll likely lose, i aint the strongest or smartest, i dont even know why my parents singed me up for this!"

"Same, i know how you feel..."

"I LIKE ELECTRONICS!" Rotom Screamed!

"Hello" smiled Mel.

Trump looked at Mel.

"Arent you trying to win?" Mel asked curious.

"I would but i know i wont win, no need in trying if i know i'll fail." Trump frowned.

"Makes sense..." Mel spoke.

**Mel: "I could use him."**

Drapion was in the lead, obviously however she came back when se saw Probopass harassing Riolu and Dhelmise.

"AND STAY OUT!" She yelled.

"Oy thanks mate, that was a bloody annoyin' rascal ey" Riolu spoke and fixed her fedora.

"Yarr i think he was hot...BUTT! He be a booty!" Dhelmise quickly spoke. Riolu gave her a weird look and Drapion had already left.

The small Hippo was walking tho she was slow. She saw a Fuckin' Hand that appeared to be a Mitten take care of a Human Baby.

"Hey there Handy, you doing alright with it?" Hippo asked.

Handy just gave shrug motions.

The Baby crawled.

Salazzle walked with sensuality and Klefki looked amazed.

"Wow ma'am you look hot!" She yelled. "Yes i know." She smirked.

Then Klefki was pulled into Probopass "Ah! The heck is happenin'!" "I think Magnet Pull..."

"Help!" She yelled.

Probopass just sweated.

Then was shot by a Blaster.

"Out of my way scums! YEET!" Janitor reached first then Drapion.

"Janitor and Drapion may choose the teams! Janitor is on Team Neo while Drapion on Team New, Now Janitor you pick first."

Mew smiled.

"OOM" He said in his droid voice.

OOM smiled and walked up to him.

Drapion thought "Riolu?"

"G'pick mate" She walked towards her.

"Ooo~ Pick the Cute Baby~" OOM smiled. "What? N-"

"Baby It Is!" Mew spoke.

"goo ga-" .Janitor glared at OOM.

"Dhelmise" Drapion spoke.

"YAR!" The Anchor smiled.

Handy waved it's hand.

"Oooo~ pick the cute hand thing!" OOM suggested.

"Of Course No-"

"Handy its is!" Mew smiled.

"Durant."

"Ooo~ Pick the cute Hippo~"

"I-"

"Hippo it is!"

"Would You Stop That!" Janitor yelled.

"Heatmoar." "NO!" Yelled Durant.

Heatmoar grinned. "Sorry i wasnt paying attention, i was bored..." Drapion shurged.

"I pick Magby." Janitor spoke droid voice goofy.

"Drifloon."

"Elekid." "Why Tho!" Magby yelled.

Janitor shurged, "talk back to me and you'll feel my wrath!"

"Machop" "Machop Man is Here!" He walked all smug.

"BB" .The small Nincada walked towards em.

"Probopass." "NO!" Yelled every female member on the team.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Drapion nodded.

Probopass was sweating looking at all the females. They all gave him weird looks.

"Mothim." The Loser tripped even tho he was flying.

"Munchlax? What he was on last season!" Drapion tried to reason all her teamates seemed upset.

"Rotom."

"Electro!" She yelled!

"Togepi." "Yay!" She smiled.

"Vulpix." The six tailed red fox walked towards em.

"Chandelure." .She flipped her red flame covering her right eye.

"Bergmite." The Piece of ice walked towards em.

"Trump." He walked proud.

"Dhelphox."

"Mel." .She levitated towards em.

"Smoochum." She posed.

"...Weedle...?" She smiled.

"...Shuckle..." "Yay!" He smiled.

"Salazzle." The succubus Lizard walked smiling.

"...Dunsparce..." Janitor said, she walked towards Shuckle.

"Klefki." The pair of keys floated towards em.

"So Team New have, Drapion, Riolu, Dhelmise, Durant, Heatmoar, Drifloon, Machop, Probopass, Munchlax, Togepi, Chandelure, Trump, Mel, Weedle, Salazzle and Klefki." Pumpkingking yelled.

"And Team Neo have Janitor, OOM, Baby, Handy, Hippo, Magby, Elekid, BB, Mothim, Rotom, Vulpix, Bergmite, Dhelphox, Smoochum, Shuckle and Dunsparce!" Mew yelled.

"So what now?" Magby asked.

"Each Team will vote Two Contestants out, just to let you know how to feel, You will all have one vote but the two with most votes shall leave, Team New go vote first, Team Neo talk to eachother about who should leave." Mew grinned.

**Magby: "I had to open my loud mouth.." he sighed.**

_(That Afternoon)_

"We should vote Magby i mean he is annoying and shit, at least i can use my inventions!" Elekid showed his inventions. "Amateur but yea lets do that." Janitor crossed his arms, OOM nodded.

_(That Night-Team New))_

"In this game if you get a Sitrus Berry it means you are safe, for now.. anyway The Votes are In~ The ones with zero votes stay, Drapion, Riolu, Dhelmise, Drifloon Machop, Togepi, Chandelure and Trump!" They all got berries.

"Don't worry you are also safe, Weedle, Salazzle and Klefki, with zero votes!"

_(Dramatic Music)_

"Bottom Four ey, Two of you will leave will it be Durant the Strong Girl, Heatmoar the annoying powerhouse, Probopass the Pervert or Munchlax the Sleeping Dummy? welp Durant stays with one vote!" Mew yelled. "WHAT!" Heatmoar growled.

"Yep sorry Heatmoar but you are eliminated first!" "This show is Trash!" He yelled, he was zapped and out.

"Now who shall leave, will it-"

"You already said!" Machop yelled.

"Ugh whatever its Munchlax, Probopass stays." Mew spoke.

Togepi frowned as she saw Munchlax being zapped and out still asleep.

"K Bai I gotta get Team Neo!" Mew teleported out.

"Wait where we sleeping!" Drapion yelled.

_(That same Night-(Team Neo))_

***Mew Explained the same thing and crap, now the good stuff starts.***

"-The Votes Are In~, Peeps with Zero votes get Citrus Berries, Janitor, OOM, Handy, Hippo, BB, Mothim, Rotom, Vulpix, Bergmite, Dhelphox, Smoochum and Dunsparce!" They all got berries.

"Shuckle the one vote that was for you was from yourself, so you're still safe." PKK spoke. "Yay!" He smiled and ate his berry.

"Baby, Magby and Elekid. Who shall stay huh?" Mew grinned.

"Why would you people vote for me?! I did nothing wrong!" Magby yelled, "i-i demand a recount!"

Elekid just frowned " They obviously voted me aswell maybe i should try to be nicer if i ever do this crap again..."

"Yea your amateur inventions wont save you now." Janitor spoke rolling his eyes.

"Yep, cause Magby is Eliminated, following him, Elekid." Mew grinned.

"THIS SHIT SUCKS, I WORKED HARD TO GET HERE JUST TO GET VOTED OUT AGAIN! I AM NEVER DOING THIS SHIT EVER AGAIN!" Magby was outraged.

"tch, what a wimp..." Elekid crossed his arms And they were both zapped and out.

"What about this small homosapien?" Janitor glared at Mew. "Oh, it stays Two votes were not enough."

"I'll decide if it stays or Not!" Janitor took out his blaster and blasted Baby right in the head, human blood sputtering everywhere everyone screamed.

Handy seemed Fucking Angery.

"There Baby is Eliminated." Janitor grinned. "And i'll be taking this." Pumpkingking took Janitors Blaster. "MY BLASTER! You!" He glared. "That was uncool bro" "yea lame" "he's scary." "ikr..." Janitor was hearing all this.

"Shut Up! Weaklings! Don't you see that Baby was holding us back! Now that it's gone we will win every round! And if we dont, i'll kill you!" Janitor yelled.

Everyone on Team Neo gulped, everyone but OOM she seemed awestruck.

**Janitor: "Imbecils, they're lucky they have me as their mighty leader. No one will challenge me around." Janitor grinned.**

**OOM: "He****'s so Hot!!!!" OOM OOMED.**

"Welp that happened, where will the contestants sleep? Where was Thomas in this chapter and who killed Scott? also what will the next challenge be find out on the next episode of, Mew's Newer Island!"

Mew yelled.

"I was here the whole time." Thomas spoke from the background.

_00000000_

Baby: *Pool of Blood*

Elekid: Review...

Magby: DON'T.

Munchlax: ZZZzzZzZ

Heatmoar: This Shit Sucks!


	3. Cerebrawl!

Pumpkingking was talking to Mew.

"So what should the challenge be today?" He asked.

"I say we test their Mental capabilities, A Fun Confession Session!" She smiled.

"Hey can i do something this round?" Thomas looked worried.

Mew and Pumpkingking looked at eachother then grinned.

"Last time on Mew's Newer Island, A Battle droid killed a fucking baby and three pokemon no one cares about left, now we going to do a new challenge and its all thanks to Eggs, anywho find out what will happen on...Mew's Newer Island!"

She yelled.

***Intro***

[All Contestants Gather in The Fields.]-PA.

_(The Fields)_

"Yo Mew you better explain why we had to sleep on the floor!" Drapion growled.

"Yea uncool..." Dhelphox frowned.

Everyone was complaining.

"You wont have your lodges until next episode."

"WHAT!" "aw come on!! " That is so gay!" "NO U!" "I hate this shit!"

Mew frowned. "Todays Challenge is a Cerebrawl, You wont only have to show your mental abilities but also your brute strength!"

"Go stand in those platforms and answer a question if you get it wrong you get zapped and your enemy may push you off, if you both get it right, be ready for a brawl, Get ready to Cerebrawl!"

Pumpkingking grinned.

(Platform)

(DunsparceXKlefki)

"Alright i'll be reading the questions..." Deadpanned a bored Elmo he was wearing a tuxedo which made some girls giggle.

"First Question for Dunsparce, what are the three types of Rocks?"

"Sedimentary, Metamorphic and Igneous?"

"Correct, Klefki, what are keys made off?" Thomas asked.

"Nickle Silver?"

"Great which means we get a BRAWL!" Thomas grinned.

Dunsparce seemed terrified and Klefki just shot a Light Burst at her making her fall off.

"Team New have One Point!" Thomas announced.

(ShuckleXSalazzle)

"Shuckle name a turtle."

"Bowser!"

"oh okay?...Salazzle you must tell me what bread is made out off."

"Wheat."

"Great which means we get a Brawl!" Thomas laugh.

"Hi!" Smiled the Shuckle.

Salazzle just kicked him off.

"Team New Has Two Points!" Thomas announced.

**Salazzle: "Too Easy." She grinned.**

(SmoochumXWeedle)

"Smoochum who is your mother?"

"Jynx Minaj."

"Correct! Weedle what is Your Evolutionary line favorite item?"

"The Weakness Policy~"

"GREAT! Which means we get a Brawl!"

"AH!" Smoochum ran away as she was being poked by Weedles Twineedle, she began shining and evolved into Kakuna!

"That's It i am outta here!" Smoochum jumped off.

Janitor was outraged.

(DhelphoxXTrump)

"Dhelphox, What did the fox say?" Thomas smirked.

"Dhelphox."

"Correct, Trump will you build a wall?"

"It will be a great wall, the greatest Wall."

"Then a Brawl!"

Dhelphox seemed hesitant at first but Trump didnt move, so he just used his psychic powers and pushed him off.

"And Team Neo FINALLY get one point!"

(BergmiteXChandelure)

"Bergmite what's cooler than being cool?" Thomas smiled.

"Ice Cold?"

"Correct!, Chandelure what are you? a goth or a emo?"

"A Emo Goth." She flipped her scarlet red flame.

"BRAWL!" Thomas laugh, he went to the sidelines were Mew and Pumpkingking were watching.

"Yo this is fun." He smiled.

They just looked at him funny.

It was a easy win from Chandelure, Flamethrower.

[Team New Four]

[Team Neo One]

(VulpixXTogepi)

"Vulpix what item are you holding?"

"A Rawst berry."

"Correct Togepi what can people call you?"

"Eggnaut!"

"Brawl!"

It was actually pretty intense Togepi seemed reluctant unlike Vulpix who just kept attacking until she fell off.

[Team Neo Two]

(RotomXProbopass)

"Rotom where was the first sings of electricity found?"

"Lighting!Thunder! T-ThunderCats! And Also Lightning!"

"Probopass how many panty shots have you ever taken?"

Probopass stayed silent sweating.

"Rotom wins by default!" Thomas smiled.

"ELECTRONICTS!"

[Team Neo Three]

(MothimXMachop)

"Mothim Multiply eight times seven, come on dude it's easy..."

Thomas looked worried.

Mothim was sweating..."i-i? i..."

"Machop wins by default." Thomas announced.

**Machop: "Good cause idk if i could had answer right ey?" Machop shurgged.**

[Team New Five]

(BBXDrifloon)

"BB when do bed bugs bite?"

"When you sleeping we be creeping~" BB grinned.

Thomas gave him a weird look.

"Drifloon please tell me the Square Root of Four."

"Two."

"CEREBRAWL!"

BB was easily defeated by Drifloons shadow Ball. She smirked afterwards.

[Team New Six]

(HippoXDurant)

"Hippo are you Pippo?"

"what does that even mean..."

Hippo looked confused.

"Durant Wins by default!" Thomas yelled. Durant seemed cocky.

(HandyXDhelmise)

"Handy how many fingers am i holding up?" Thomas was holding up his middle finger.

Handy couldn't speak.

"Dhelmise wins by default!"

"YAR!" She yelled.

[Team New Seven]

(OOMXRiolu)

"OOM tell me what love is."

"A Intense feeling of deep affection, example, me and my lovey hubby Janitor~" She OOMED

Janitor seemed perturbed.

"Riolu Ever haunted a Spider?"

"All kinds mate, Atrax Rubustus, Missulena, Ctenizidae, Darculas, Spidox and Widox among more!"

"Yea yea whatever just fight."

OOM got in a battle stance.

"H...HIYA!" She kicked Riolu off with her super long longs.

"My legs are long and hard." She smiled proud of herself.

Almost everyone laugh, Janitor was embarrassed as fuck.

[Team Neo Four]

(JanitorXDrapion)

"Janitor valor of Pi."

"3.14159265359." Janitor grinned.

Drapion was impressed.

"Drapion, Solrocks crush last season?"

"i don't know i didnt watch the show..." Drapion frowned.

"Janitor wins this this round!" Thomas spoke. Janitor seemed satisfied.

"It means Team Neo have Five Points and Team New Seven, TEAM NEW WIN!" Thomas yelled.

They cheered, Team Neo frowned.

Pumpkingking teleported in.

"As a compensation prize the members of Team Neo that got a point are immune this round and remember two peeps are going home tonight!" Pumpkingking teleported out.

Some members of Team Neo smiled.

_(That Afternoon)_

"Hey everyone vote either Smoochum or Mothim they are both useless and would you honesty have yourself leave instead?" Janitor glared.

They all shook their heads.

Janitor grinned.

Janitor: "This will be fun."

_(That Night)_

"_The Votes Are In~ THE VOTES ARE IN~_ Peeps with Zero Votes stay, Handy, Hippo, BB, Bergmite and Dunsparce." They all got berries they also wondered why Mew said that twice.

"Even tho Janitor was immune he still got one anonymus vote." Mew explained.

"WHAT!" He glared at everyone.

"Don't worry you're still safe cause you're immune along with, OOM, Rotom, Vulpix and Dhelphox...and Janitor" They all smiled, well everyone but Janitor who was seen to be thinking.

"I assume Shuckle voted himself?" Vulpix asked.

"Indeed he did." Thomas smiled.

"Sorry...i just didn't wanna hurt anyone's feelings..." Shuckle looked down.

"Which means Smoochum is eliminated, then Mothim!" Mew smiled.

Mothim looked down, "WHAT! b-but i am a star i-i am famous! you'll hear from my lawyers!" She yelled.

"Whatever i was a loser anyway..."

Mothim looked depressed.

They were both zapped and out.

Mew, and Pumpkingking teleported away, Thomas walked away.

Janitor pulled his team aside.

"Lisen here meatbags i am the leader here and the leader says we all make a alliance, i will tell you all who to vote and you will vote em, no questions asked and if you EVER Try to cross me i'll yeet you to the end of the earth GOT IT!"

They were all fucking scared, all But OOM who just OOMED.

**Dhelphox: "He may be crazy but if this alliance thing works, we could be seeing a rebirth of Team Dominator..." Dhelphox was deep in thought.**

**Vulpix: "I'll only join cause Dhelphox is joining, i'm not gay i'm just hus friend!" He defended.**

**Rotom: "ELECTRONICS!"**

**Handy: It seemed mad as it destroyed the Picture of Janitor with a red X.**

**OOM: "Of course i'll do whatever my hubby wubby tells me to do, even a rim job" she winked.**

**Janitor: "The sooner i place my dominance and show them who is the boss, none of them fleshbags will stop me." Janitor grinned.**

"oooo sounds like we have our villain how will the teams obtain their lodges tomorrow and why is it now starting to got good?" Mew smiled.

"It's cause i'm here!" Thomas waved.

"Yes Thomas" Nodded the Pumpkingking.

"Find out next time on, Mew's Newer Island!" Mew smiled!

_00000000_

Mothim: Review i guess...

Smoochum: I'll have my revenge!


	4. Flame Out!

Pumpkingking grinned as he woke up next to Mew. "So today they build their lodges?" He asked.

"Yep, Last time on Mew's Newer Island, We have a Battle of Brain and Brawn, our contestants were tested on their battling and mental skills and at the end it was Team Neo who lost making Smoochum and Mothim go bye bye, Now the contestants will have a Hot, challenge what is it about? find out RIGHT now on, Mew's Newer Island!" She yelled.

"It's the same island tho" Thomas looked at her funny.

***Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

"I swear if i have to sleep on the floor one more night!" Drapion seemed upset.

"YAR! My Booty Hurts!" Dhelmise complained.

"It's alright gals Mew wouldn't be that mean...right?" Togepi asked.

"She would." Chandelure deadpanned.

On the other side of the Mess Hall Some Pokemon were eating their breakfast berries.

"Ugh, I cant consume this Organic Material!" Janitor Growled.

"What will you eat then?" Dhelphox asked.

"I don't eat, i don't have a mouth." Janitor frowned.

"The how did you frown?" Asked Vulpix.

"The same way pokemon without mouths show mouthy emotions imbecile." Janitor glared.

They gulped.

They Teleported in "Challenge Time!"

_(Fields)_

"This challenge is called Flame Out. Here is the deal there are two small bon fires separated far away from eachother, there are also logs. You must build a lodge if you want to protect your fire and also build your lodge, sabotage is encouraged, if the lodge burns, the fire is turned off, or one lodge is finished building, the challenge ends. Good Luck!" Mew smiled.

_(Team Neo)_

"Alright I say we all get logs and build the Lodge then turn off their flame." Dhelphox proposed.

"I say half of us get Two thirds of us will build the lodge and the rest will BURN their lodge and that's an order." Janitor demanded.

Team Neo Hid in fear.

_(Team New)_

"Come on everyone build the lodges" Drapion yelled.

"We're trying..." Drifloon was working.

"This is too easy." Machop grinned carrying logs.

Mel was using her psychic powers to carry a log but was attracted by Probopass Magnet Pull. "Would You Not." She said.

He nodded and got logs.

"HEY Cut it Out!". Klefki was attached to Probopass aswell.

**Mel: "He's Annoying but i could use him..."**

Trump was caring the logs "I'll build the walls." He smirked.

"I'll Help." Mel Told Him.

"I can't Move." Kakuna was hopping.

"Be on lookout or something." Drifloon said.

Kakuna nodded, She hardened.

_(Team Neo)_

Janitor was building the lodge with the help of OOM

"Hey can you bring me that log please?" asked Bergmite.

"Yea sure i'll just do everything for everyone right?" Janitor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Eh No i dont have fucking eyes and anyone who thinks i rolled my eyes are fucking idiots." Janitor glares.

"Then how do you see?" asked Dhelphox carrying a log.

"I have Optic Sensors super glued to my faceplate, what did you losers think i had meaty eyeballs and rolled them around like a baboon!" Janitor frowned.

**OOM: "I Thought he had eyes!" She seemed shocked.**

_(Team New)_

Probopass floated near Durant and she got stuck to him.

"YO WHAT THE FUCK LET ME GO PERVERT!" She yelled.

He sweated.

"Hey don't be so hard on him maybe he cant help it!" Togepi pointed out.

Probopass quickly nodded.

"See!" she smiled.

"She's right back off him for a little while" Salazzle smiled.

"Come on Sheila just this once" Riolu smiled.

"Fine." Durant glared.

**Durant: "I Hate Guys!" She yelled.**

_(Team Neo)_

Janitor took out a broken piece of glass he found and placed it under the sun the light feel directly in the logs and slowly but surely it was burning. Kakuna was Asleep thanks too Dhelphox Hypnosis, it was all just a waiting game.

_(One Hour Later Team New)_

"BLODDY HELL Look Out Mates!"

Riolu yelled. There was a fire burning. Drapion quickly saw this but didnt know what to do.

Probopass bravely flew in the middle of the fiery inferno and while taking a lot of damage caused he a Sandstorm that caused the fire to disappear.

"Wow Thanks Probopass" Mel thanked.

"G' nice to know ya aint a bloddy bludger mate." Riolu tipped her Fedora towards him

Probopass gave a small smile.

"Yo Kakuna why you sleeping on the Job?" Drifloon asked her.

"w-wha? i...i-i!" Kakuna seemed flustered.

Probopass gave her a pat in the back.

"t-thank p-probopass..." Kakuna looked way.

**Kakuna: "How did i feel asleep..."****She pondered.**

_(Team Neo)_

Janitor came back smirking.

"My job is done, finish building the lodge, Me and OOM shall be look out."

"Yay!" OOM exclaimed.

The droids walked off and The Pokemon began building, Handy seemed mad tho.

**Handy: _*Hand Sings*_**

_(Team New)_

Drapion and most pokemon were thinking on what to do, they had no logs cause they were burned they couldn't turn their fire cause That Droid would get em. What could they do?!

"We lost." Durant spoke.

Drapion growled. "I Guess we did."

**Drapion: "This place is small..." anywho there was nothing we could do might aswell start thinking who to vote out..." She frowned.**

"I say our two candidates for elimination should be Probopass and Kakuna" Durant said.

They both seemed terrified.

"Fine by me." Drapion didnt care.

"YAR! Ya sure they gotta walk the plank?..." Dhelmise seemed worried.

"Of course! Probopass is fucking annoying and Kakuna failed to do her ONE Job!" Durant yelled.

"At least Probopass aint a bloddy bludger, he helped with the logs and to turn off the fire! What did Klefki do?" Riolu said.

"W-wha! Me?! I-um?!" She seemed flustered.

"Or what about Dhelmise?" Mel said.

"YAR! She be right..." Dhelmise looked ashamed.

Drifloon thought then smirked, "If anyone should go, it should be Drapion and Durant! They didnt help turn of the Fire."

They both seemed shocked.

"I HAVE A PHOBIA OF FIRE, QUADRUPALY WEAK!" Durant yelled. "You also yell a whole lot which is annoying, you also didnt help carry the logs." Drifloon deadpanned.

Durant seemed flustered.

"I DONT...have hands..." She lowered her voice in embarrassment.

"And you Drapion! You may had been carrying The Logs but you did nothing against that fire, you were supposed to be our leader! the girl that leads us to victory and you did nothing against a weakly fire, you arent weak to it or anything, you also brought annoyances like Heatmoar and Probopass even Machop! Knowing full well others would had been more helpful! You always do good when you do challenges that are only yourself but with us around, you dont care, you even threw the challenge! you didnt even try! We are here just waiting our demise. Thanks Drapion you're a good leader huh." Drifloon deadpanned.

Drapion was left silent.

Mew popped in.

"Team Neo Win! Finally!" She laughed.

"See you in Eliminations." Thomas told em.

_(That Afternoon)_

"Yo Sexy Lizard you wanted to...woah what smells so good ey?" Machop said.

"Do what i tell you kay hun." Salazzle grinned.

_(Far Away)_

"Lisen here you two if you dont wanna leave you know who to vote right?" Drifloon spoke.

"We talked to others, this elimination shall be fun." Smiled Trump, Mel by his side.

Kakuna and Probopass nodded.

_(That Night)_

Mew grinned. "_The Votes Are In~_, Peeps with zero votes get berries, Riolu, Dhelmise, Machop, Probopass, Togepi, Chandelure, Trump, Mel, Kakuna, Salazzle and Klefki." They all got their berries.

Only Three left.

"Drapion you were leader, however you didnt know how to be a leader. So your underlings turned against you and voted you off, didnt help that you helped them by voting yourself, so Drapion you're out."

Mew smiled.

"I deserve it..." she frowned.

Final Two._ (Dramatic Music)_

"Durant, Annoying, Hard and Annoying, Drifloon you did some pretty mean comments today, however you opened the eyes of some of your team mates anywho the last berry goes too..."

"-Drifloon, it was a close one too, one vote away." Mew smiled.

"Whatever...I don't care anyway!" Durant frowned.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser." Drifloon grinned.

Durant growled and Drapion seemed depressed. They were both zapped and out.

"Good Job everyone!" Drifloon smiled.

"Yea for losing this challenge you will all sleep on the floor, until the merge a least, too bad huh." Pumpkingking grinned.

"Hopefully the merge comes soon." Mel smiled.

"Ha yea right." Thomas grinned.

They all went off.

_**Drifloon: **_" I placed myself in a dangerous situation, but it payed off, took out Two Large Threats, Now i have the feeling that Dhelmise and Klefki voted for me, i guess we know who to vote next huh." She grinned maliciously.

"Two Villains in one season that's Bananas! Find out how Drifloon takes care off her enemies and more Thomas stuff next time on Mew's Newer Island!" Mew smiled.

"We're trying to sleep!" Someone said.

_00000000_

Durant: This show was stupid...

Drapion: Review i guess...


	5. Nice Ice Baby 2

Pumpkingking yawned as he just woke up. "I fucking hate my life..."

"Tell me about it! I don't know how i became stuck cleaning your semen of the floor, wait How did even get on the roof!" Thomas yelled.

"Anime Logic. And you are stuck doing this cause you wanted, ya goof! You were all like-" Pumpkingking shapeshifts into a red elmo "I'm thomas oooo can join~~~~" PPK sounded like Thomas.

"woah that's freaky..." Thomas looked at him weird. Pkk changed back " I got my point across you wanted to do this."

"No i thought i would be Co-Co-Host." He seemed serious.

"There is no Co-Co Host." Pumpkingking deadpanned.

"At least let me host a challenge to prove ya i can be a cool Co-Co Host instead of cleaning your shit."

Thomas pleaded.

"You missed one~" Pumpkingking pointed at a sleeping Mew, he pulled a cigarette and started smoking, he looked at a sad Thomas and raised his eye brow, taking out the cigarette of his mouth he gave a crazy grin.

"Lisen here Thomas, I'm feeling Lazy today and Mew is knocked out and knocked up. So you can be Co-Co Host for the whooooooole day, see how good you'll last. You'll need this." Pumpkingking snapped his fingers and Thomas felt magical.

"Is this?"

"Don't Break Time and Space with them, do recap to start off." Pumpkingking went to sleep.

Thomas smiled. "Last time on Mew's Newer Island, Our campers had a pretty **_Hot~_** Challenge now we will **_Cool~_** things down and fix confessionals since i have this powers, what will happen today and shit? Find out Right now! On Mew's Newer Island!" Thomas yelled.

"We're trying to Sleep!" Pumpkingking yelled.

**_*Intro*_**

_(Mess Hall)_

"YAR! I wonder wer Mew and That Pumpkin Guy are mateys?" Dhelmise looked worried.

"Don't worry sheila those bloddy bluddgers are just taking their sweet time ey" Riolu smiled.

"They'll likely be here any second now!" Mel grinned.

Thomas teleported in.

"Sup Bitches!"

"AH BOB THE TOMATO!" Togepi Screamed.

Thomas deadpanned. "Lisen here you little shi!-" He recomposed himself. "I will be the Co-Co Host Today" he smiled.

"There aint such thing as a Co-Co Host." Chandelure deadpanned.

Thomas growled and then smiled.

"There is Now!"

Drifloon and Salazzle looked at eachother and shurged.

"Hopefully you'll be nice than them.." Dunsparce asked anxiously.

Thomas gave a toothy grin revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"Of Course I will~"

Everyone in The Room seemed terrified.

"Anywho~ Challenge time!" Thomas floated off.

**_OMM: _**"I like him" she smiled.

_(Ice Ring)_

"It's freezing here..." Hippo was shivering.

"Quiet Mrs.Bland." Janitor shushed her.

"Woah Janitor where were you and why do you...look so buff." Dhelphox asked amazed.

Vulpix frowning.

"Oh you are all amazed at my superior armor well i a had a upgrade last night to guarantee or victory now i am Janitor MKII, you shall still refer me as Janitor~" He posed.

Bergmite giggled.

Janitor glared at her "Problem With This!"

"o-o n-not a-at al-all M-mister." She seemed terrified.

"Good."

"I am OOM-56!" OOM OOMED.

"...i am OOM-5660...clearly more supperior..." Janitor spoke.

"No one cares!" yelled Klefki.

"Fucking shut up already i cant find the beds!" BB screamed.

"You parents must hate you..." Vulpix.

"They said when i evolve they will love me!" BB smiled.

"You better evolve soon then..."

Dhelphox crossed his arms.

"You all done." Thomas seemed pissed off.

_Everyone Stayed Silent._

"Challenge is called Nice Ice Baby 2-" Thomas smiled.

Togepi raised her hand and everyone from Team New Pushed her.

"As i was saying, You will go in the middle of the ice ring and collect snow." In the middle of the ice ring there was a mountain of snow.

"With said snow you will build a fort and place all your female team members there so they are safe, they will be the babies. With snowballs you will fight the opposite team if you are hit four times you are out, BUT if you eliminate ALL Female members from the opposite team the challenge ends, Good Luck!" Thomas smiled.

Everyone ran towards the snow, Janitor sucker punched Machop in face and drop kicked Togepi. This allowed him to buy time for his team to get a buncha snow

**_Janitor:_** "This New Body Rules." He grinned.

Dhelphox grabbed snow quickly made a buncha snow balls and began throwing it. The other team had no time to react and many got hit by a rain of snowballs. Togepi, Kakuna, Salazzle and Machop were out.

"YAR! RETREAT MATEYS!" Dhelmise levitated fast af boi.

While fleeing Drifloon got disqualified, so did Riolu.

Only Dhelmise, Probopass, Chandelure, Mel, Trump and Klefki were left. They all quickly build a pathetic looking fort and started talking.

"WE ARE FUDGED!" Klefki yelled.

"You mean we are fucke-" Chandelure was speaking but then Klefki screamed "she has fire she will melt the fort!"

Chandelure looked at her flaming red hair then everyone, "N-no i-i can contro-" She was pushed out and was quickly disqualified by the snow balls.

_Silence._

"What do we do?" Mel asked.

"Wait for our demise, No way in hell we will win, they got us too off guard." Trump frowned.

"YAR, He be right..." Dhelmise frowned.

Probopass looked that everyone was down get gained courage and levitated towards the middle of the ice ring, he also attracted Klefki "AH!" Probopass caused a sandstorm causing Team Neo's Aim to be shitty. He signaled Klefki to throw balls " I don't have hands genious!" She glared at him.

_He Sweated._

A Inferno of Snowballs struck em both.

"Should we just give up?" Mel asked.

"Indeed." Trump nodded.

They both came out and were analy destroyed with snowballs.

"YAR! I am the only one left... shiver me timbers i don't think i like this game very mu-" She was fucked with snowballs.

"Team Neo Win!" Yelled Thomas.

_The Sandstorm subsided._

"Too Easy." Janitor grinned resting his arms from all the snowball throwing.

"Team New, You voting someone out tonight." Thomas grinned.

_(That Night)_

"Tension huh, _The Votes Are In~ THE VOTES ARE IN~_Anyone who gets a berry is safe, for now, First four safe are Riolu, Drifloon, Machop and Probopass" Thomas smiled and threw them the berries.

_They were eating It._

"Next Four are, Togepi, Mel, Trump and Kakuna, don't worry you are also safe Salazzle." He smiled.

"Final Three hmm, Dhelmise YAR be pretty annoying and pretty useless actually." He smiled and she looked down.

"Chandelure, you're edgy and boring, also annoying." Thomas deadpanned.

Chandelure flipped her flame.

"And Klefki another bratty annoying and fudging useless one, shocker Golly huh they darn voted for you." Thomas spoke all cute.

Klefki seemed mad "Why would they vote me?!"

"First one Gone is..."

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

_Everyone Started._

Dhelmise didnt care.

Klefki was sweating.

Chandelure seemed bored.

"-Klefki! Ya outta here! Ya Bitch!" Thomas grinned.

"WHAT!? HOW?!" She seemed outraged.

"Five Votes" Thomas shurged.

"Next one has Four Votes and that is Dhelmise! Didnt help you voted yourself." Thomas smiled.

"YAR! Time for me to walk the plank..." Dhelmise looked down

"Ugh This Poop is Stupid You're all Butts!" Klefki yelled.

_They were both zapped and out._

"-Chandelure you are safe only receiving Three Votes." Thomas smiled and threw the berry towards her, it was burned by her flame. "Whatever." Chandelure seemed bored.

"Did i do good?" Asked Thomas to Pumpkingking he was watching Hentai Heaven on His EyePhone, "Oh sorry i gotta watch it before they take the site down again, i mean i have over 10,000 million years to catch up so yea i guess you did fine? You can be Co-Co Host." Pumpkingking shooed him away.

Thomas had stars in his eyes and jumped and froze mid air, cheesy victory music playing, revealing a credits scene.

Rip.

**_00000000_**

**_Dhelmise: "YAR!" Review Mateys!"_**

**_Klefki: "If you don't you like Butts!"_**


	6. Electric Course!

Pumpkingking yawned lazy af.

"You be Co-Co Host." He and Mew feel asleep.

"Last Time on Mew's Newer Island! I got to be Co-Co Host, Dhelmise and klefki got eliminated, now i shall be Co-Co Host again! What will happen in this Electrifying chapter find out Right now! on Mews Newer Island!" Thomas smiled.

**_*Intro*_**

_(Mess Hall)_

"This Bloody food aint much to be thrilled about mates, we got destroyed last time ey." Riolu frowned.

"Indeed, however we can come back from this." Mel smiled.

"Likely." -Trump.

"Those losers will lose thanks to my upgrades body!" Janitor grinned cockyly.

"I bet your Cock also grew hubby wubby~" OOM OOMED.

Janitor seemed flustered

"If you don't stop i'll bitch slap you while yelling yeet!" He glared.

Thomas teleported in.

"Challenge Time."

_(Fields with a obstacle course)_

"Challenge is called, Electric Course!" Thomas smiled.

"Original Name." Chandelure flipped her flame.

Thomas growled, "As i was saying, you will all take turns trying to complete this course, if you fail your team loses a point, if you win your team wins a point! You need a minimum of eight points to win, good luck!" Thomas yelled.

(Round 1-JanitorXRiolu)

Janitor sucker punched Riolu in her face to get a head start.

"YEET!" He laughed.

"Ow! Hey that Fucker! Aint that against then rules!" Riolu seemed pissed.

"Nah" Thomas smiled.

Janitor did this challenge like it was his bitch, owning it and dodging every complex course and electric shits, and just like that, Janitor won Team Neo a point.

(Round 2-OOMXDrifloon)

Drifloon shot a Shadow Ball at OOM making her fall into the mud.

"NO OOM!" Janitor yelled as he ran towards her, he picked her up and looked at her. " oh OOM...YOU MADE US LOSE A POINT!" He glared. "Sorry Robot Daddy..."

(Round Three-HandyXMachop)

Machop tried to sucker Punch Handy but it was too low, Handy jumped on Machops balls and squeezed em hard af. Machop gave the loudest yell ever.

Handy did the course walking with his fingers thing and jumping.

(Round Four- HippoXProbopass)

He touched Hippos Butt sweating.

"EW PERVERT! I AINT DOING THIS!" Hippo ran way. Probopass smiled and did the course.

Janitor along with members of Team Neo Seemed pissed.

(Round Five-RotomXTogepi)

Fast and cool, silly and crazy this was a actually interesting race, too bad the camara was looking down.

It was a shocking end, it was a tie!

"They both win a point i guess." Thomas shurged.

(Round Six-VulpixXChandelure)

He shot a Flamethrower at her, she absorbed it, she shot a Shadow Ball at him, he almost fainted another one, he fainted. She boredly finished the course.

(Round Seven-BergmiteXTrump)

Trump build a wall quickly and Bergmite planted face first, she cracked a bit and cried, running off. Trump smugly finished the course.

**_Trump:_** "Always practice building quick walls." He smiled.

(Round Eight-DhelphoxXMel)

He quickly used Hypnosis.

She used Explosion, They Both Fainted. "Plus one point for both teams i guess." Thomas shurged.

(Round Nine-BBXKakuna)

It was pathetially boring, until the end where Kakuna was about to win, but BB pushed her off anf shined, Drifloon threw him a Pokeball to hold and a Ninjask appeared. "Sweet!" He smiled.

A confused Shedinja was looking around, they both crossed the finish line so Kakuna lost.

"I'll Count both Shedinja and Ninjask as two different mons so you team Neo now have won Two Points!" Thomas smiled. Peeps glared at Drifloon.

(Round Ten- ShuckleXSalazzle)

It was clear from the start who the winner was, Salazzle won.

"Good Job Salazzle!" Togepi said.

"Please call me Eva" Eva grinned.

Team New Nodded.

"Ya'll still havent reached Eight Points, Continue, However Dunsparce must participate and whoever won cant re play the course." Thomas smiled.

(Round Eleven-DunsparceXRiolu)

Riolu had faster speed making her do the challenge with much ease.

(Round Twelve-VulpixXMachop)

There was a epic battle and both tied at the end, both teams won a point.

(Round Thirteen-HippoXKakuna)

Hippo was nowhere to be seen so Kakuna Hopped all the way to victory.

"Since Team New need one more point to win they will do the challenge again with Kakuna, Neo you have Bergmite" Thomas grinned.

(Round Fourteen-BergmiteXKakuna) Bergmite was nowhere to be seen, Kakuna smiled and evolved into a Beedrill.

She dodged the electric cannon balls, electric saws and spiky spikes of electricity, until the sprint towards the electric electricthing.

Beedrill Won.

"Team Neo Loses with Negative Two Points, Team New Wins with Eight Points!" They all smiled.

Janitor seemed pissed. "You all know who to vote right." They all nodded.

"Is that pervert gone?" asked Hippo.

"Yea that wall guy was mean..." Bergmite shivered.

_(That Night)_

"_The Votes Are In~_" Thomas smiled. "Peeps with Zero Votes are safe, OOM, Handy, Rotom, Vulpix, Dhelphox and Dunsparce." They all got berries.

"Shedinja you voted yourself, you are still safe tho with one vote. Same reason Shuckle." Thomas smiled and threw them berries.

_Only Three Left._

"Janitor, Bossy Mean and a Power House." Janitor glared at everyone.

"Hippo annoying." "No i aint!"

"Bergmite annoyingly with four votes you are out first cause i say so, then Hippo with same ammout of votes."

"What!!!!" They both said honestly surprised.

"Janitor you are safe with Three Votes." Thomas grinned.

Janitor grinned or what appeared to be grinning cause ya know he is a fucking droid they cant show many emotions and shit so how tf did he grin-

"Two Losers Left but Two Joined thanks to Ninjask and Shedinja next challenge shall be Buggy, what will it be about find out on the next episode of Mews Newer Island!" Thomas yelled.

"I wasnt even in this rushed ass episode." Mew frowned.

_00000000_

Hippo: dang review...

Bergmite: yea i guess...


	7. Bug Contest!

Pumpkingking and Mew were nowhere to be seen.

"Last Time on Mew's Newer Island!

We had a challenge in a electrifying Electric Course! At the end Team Neo Lost making Bergmite and Hippo get the boot, what will happen now? find out Right Now on Mew's Newer Island!" Thomas yelled.

***Intro***

"I wonder where Mew and that Pumpkin headed guy are..." Asked Dhelphox.

"Whatever not like i care, at least we still have food." Chandelure rolled her eyes eating her food.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Togepi.

"It's a note from Thomas he says today we will have a nocturnal challenge, cool ey?" Smiled Mel

_Everyone seemed unsure._

_(That Night)_

"Greetings contestants! Today you shall do a Bug Contest! Catch the most bugs before sunrise to win, losing team that does not do that loses and votes someone off! Any questions?" Thomas asked.

"What happened to Me-"

"AND START!"

_Everyone ran.__(Team New)_

"Wait we dont even have Nets! This challenge seems rushed." Drifloon was taking notes.

"Maybe we should make our own nets?" asked Eva

"Yea you do that i'll do that." Machop layed on the floor.

"That didnt even make sense...and didnt you sleep in the morning?" Asked Chandelure.

"Only Loser Emo Girls like you do that!" He grinned.

"I did it cause i knew we would have a noctural challenge an-" Chandelure said but Machop was snoring, she just glared at him.

"It's quite alright Chandelure Darling, He shall be eliminated soon enough." Reasured Mel.

She was then stuck to Probopass.

**_Mel:_** "Not, Machop may be dumb but he could be a potential extra vote, Togepi and Chandelure are my top threats right now, could just dispose them before the merge..." she grinned.

_(Team Neo)_

"How are we supposed to catch the bugs without nets?" Asked Vulpix.

"I say we make our own Nets and catch them!" Dhelphox smirked.

"Great You two do that i'll keep on the look out." Janitor glared at the opposite team.

"Hey there little hand thing!" OOM smiled. Handy waved.

Janitor pulled OOM away.

"OOM dont you think he is a threat!"

"She is just a hand..."

"Who voted for me! I aint a ignoramus, This is the plan we lose todays challenge and vote him off along with Shuckle! I mean he keeps voting himself he might aswell be considered USELESS!"

Janitor glared.

"Oh okay." OOM looked down.

"I'll tell Dhelphox and Vulpix the plan." Janitor walked off.

**_OOM:_** "He's So COOL!" She OOMED.

_(Team New)_

"Now that we all have Nets i recommend catching the opposite team! And Beedrill." Trump catched Beedrill and they had one point.

"I see get Shuckle, Shedinja and Ninjask!" Mel smiled.

"Precisely little Beldum, We may also catch any other bugs we may find along the way, making it near time for the challenge to end!" Trump smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for lets get em!" Beedrill said getting out of the net.

_(Team Neo)_

Dhelphox and Vulpix heard the plan and they loved it.

"And that is why berry juice is made out of berries!" Shuckle smiled.

"Genious..." Dunsparce looked at him weird. Her eyes widened when a net ate Shuckle.

"Oh its dark here, hello net!" he smiled from inside Trumps net.

Dunsparce looked behind her and Shedinja was caught by Eva the Salazzle.

Ninjask by Riolu and a random Caterpie by Drifloon.

Handy seemed confused, then got mad at a smirking Janitor from the shadows.

"Challenge over! With Five Points Team New win! As small compensation Bug types from Team Neo cant be voted out! Bye!" Thomas smiled.

_(That Night)_

"_The Votes Are In~_" Thomas smiled.

"Peeps with Zero votes get berries, OOM, Vulpix, Dhelphox, Rotom, Shedinja. Shuckle even tho you were immune you voted yourself and Ninjask even tho you were immune someone voted for you. Oh well you are all safe!" Thomas threw them the Sitrus berries.

_Final Three_

_(Dramatic Music)_

"Handy, Dunsparce and Janitor. Janitor Mean Powerhouse, Dumbsparce Uselessly useless and Handy not so handy first one that is eliminated is Dunsparce with three votes!" Thomas yelled.

"w-what!" Shuckle seemed actually shocked. "h-her?"

Dunsparce sighed "oh well..."

Thomas looked at Janitor. "And Janitor!" Janitor looked smug.

"With Two Votes You Are Safe! With Three Votes Handy is Eliminated! Thomas smiled, Handy seemed outraged.

"Of course the two losers who voted for me are gone! Never mess with the Janitor or you'll get trashed!" He grinned._A Bit Away From There._

Dunsparce looked down.

"h-hey Dunsparce you alright?.." Shuckle asked her.

"heh... and to think it would had been a tie if you didnt vote yourself..." She looked at him.

"i told you not to vote yourself...why didnt you help me.." She asked him.

"Voting him would had hurt his feelings..." replied Shuckle.

"Well sometimes people cant always be nice Shuckle...and thanks to you being nice you basically eliminated, your friend."

Dunsparce looked at his eyes.

"...Dunsparce i'm-"

"Times Up!" Thomas yelled. He zapped Dunsparce and Handy.

It appeared Janitor and Handy had a fight cause they both were covered in scratch marks.

However obviously Janitor had won.

They were both zapped and out.

"...I'm Sorry..." Shuckle looked down.

**_Shuckle:_** "I always mess everything up..." he was crying. "I basically made my only real friend here get eliminated cause i didnt vote the bad guy! I hate myself! Why am i so dumb! Why!" He was sobbing.

**_Shedinja:_**

"I hate my life, but i hate my brother even more."

**_Ninjask: _**"I'm the best, I love my life! My weirdo of a brother is just jealous he cant be as cool as me!"

**_Rotom: _**"ELECTRONICS!"

"What shall happen next time? Find on Mew's Newer Island!"

Thomas yelled.

_00000000_

_Handy:_

_Dunsparce:_ "..I think it said Review.."


	8. Rock N' Climb!

Pumpkingking and Mew were still nowhere to be found, weird...

"Last time on Mews Newer Island! We had a nocturnal bug catching contest, at the end Janitor eliminated his rival Handy, and Shuckle lost his only friend, Dunsparce, what shall happen now? find out right now on Mews Newer Island!" Thomas grinned.

***Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

Some contestants were worried about Mew and Pumpkingking, well i did say some.

Machop ate all his berries in one gulp, he grinned."That Was my Secret Machop Berry Eating Technique!" He laughed.

Chandelure slowly ate her berries.

"Hey Chandelure arent you worried about Them?" Togepi asked her scared.

"Do i know something is odd, yeah, do i care? Not in the slightest, if anything i bet i'll have some sort of giant brawl at the end of the season only to get voted off soon after like what happened with Kyurem.." She deadpanned.

Togepi looked at her food. "Hey Chandelure sorry for voting for you...this one time..."

Chandelure was chewing her food, she stopped then continued eating slower, raised an eyebrow at Togepi and asked. "Why?"

"I just wanted to get back at you for doing that mean stunt last season, you evolved into chandelure, lied to me and still were safe...while i got the boot. So sorry, i shouldn't had voted for you."

Chandelure kept chewing and flipped her crimson red flame.

"k whateves." She didn't care.

"Wanna form a Alliance?" Togepi asked.

Now Chandelure looked surprised.

"Togepi you arent the Alliance type...who would we even alliance with?"

"Riolu and Probopass i already asked them also Beedrill, she thinks Trumps alliance is sketchy."

Togepi smiled.

Chandelure eyed in the Direction of Trumps Alliance in it they had Drifloon, Eva, Mel and Machop.

They were also eyeing them.

Chandelure sweated slightly and whispered "i'm in."

**_Chandelure:_** "I knew Alliances would be happening sooner or later after all the merge cant be that far away, I could had joined Trumps Alliance when he asked but i didnt care enough, also i knew i could maybe vote out all of my new alliance mates now but then they later would vote me. Here it will be a clash of alliances, one of us will take the boot but so will one of them." She smirked.

Thomas Teleported in!

"Challenge Time!"

_(Bottom of Clift Die(V))_

"Welcome to you're newest challenge Rock N' Climb!" Smirked Thomas

"Here is the deal yo, you will climb all the way to the top of Clift Die(V) while i throw rocks for you to dodge, the first team that makes it to the top wins!" Thomas smiled.

Drifloon looked at the giant peak.

"Unoriginal." She began to take notes again.

"Climb!!!!" Thomas yelled.

**[Rock N' Roll Challenge Music]**

_(Team Neo)_

"Plan?" Asked Dhelphox.

"Easy, lose and see who to vote out of this team. We may also see who of the other team are threats."

Janitor nodded.

"Dont you think we are losing a bit too many teammates..., Lisen Shuckle and Rotom are Next Then we will best those other teams without any problem." Janitor smirked.

"I think you shouldn't vote out Rotom wasn't she in our alliance?" Asker Vulpix.

"Um...Janitor sir i heard Ninjask saying he was better than you..." Shuckle looked down.

"HE WHAT!" Janitor was fumming.

Shuckle: "That's the first time i lied..." He looked down.

"Did you boast your confidence and assume your dominance on me!" Janitor glared daggers.

"Duh, no one is better than me!" Posed Ninjask Smugly. Janitor began to hit, punch and kick the bug type. Shedinja just viewed from afar smiling a bit.

**_Shuckle:_** "I guess i didn't lie!" He smiled.

_(Team New)_

Mel got stuck to Probopass.

"I say we all go for it." Machop grinned.

"Unwise, what if Thomas throws us a rock you will fall and wont dodge it in time." Drifloon pointed out frowning.

"What if we all tie eachother and climb together!" Suggested Beedrill.

"Are you a Imbecile?! If one of us gets hit by a rock we would all fall down!" Glared Trump, Beedrill cowered in fear.

"Unless..." Togepi thought.

"We need something Hard." Mel proposed.

"Something Big~" Eva winked.

"Something girthy!" Beedrill smiled.

"Something Wicket" Grinned Drifloon

"Somethin Sexual!" Riolu looked around.

"...Something like Probopass?..." Chandelure rose an eyebrow.

Everyone looked At Probopass.

Probopass looked at them sweating anxiously.

"Perfect!" They all said some more monotone than others.

"Hey i can also help to cover!" Said Mel

"How so you are small?" Trump asked.

Mel began shining and turned into a Metang.

"Good Enough?" She grinned.

They all smiled.

_(Team Neo)_

Ninjask was all beat up and smashed, Janitor was leaving until. "I'm s-still b-better..." Ninjask muttered. Janitor started beating the crap outta him again.

Everyone on Team Neo just watched from the stand lines, too scared to get near. Everyone But OOM who view in awe and Shedinja who didnt care at all.

_(Team New)_

Thomas was throwing rocks at them, they were all hitting Probopass face and Mel the Metangs back, Under Probopass was Team New using him as a shield. Mel was also protecting members of Team New, especially Chandelures Alliance they noticed this but Trumps Alliance didnt, it was a slow process but it would end eventually.

_(Team Neo)_

Ninjask was crippled to the point of almost being declared dead, he was breathing, barely. He didn't say anything else. Bug blood all over the floor and Janitors body.

Everyone on team Neo seemed shocked and Scared.

Everyone but Shedinja and OOM.

"Everyone vote out Ninjask." Janitor glared and spoke in his goofy droid voice.

"Sure..." "No problem..." "ok.." "yes."

"Team New Win! Team Neo lose!, see you in eliminations!" Thomas smiled, a Probopass with a scratched and beat up face being hugged by the females of his team.

_(That Night)_

"_The Votes Are In~_ Peeps with zero votes are safe! OOM, Shedinja, Rotom, Vulpix and Dhelphox." They all got Sitrus berries_.__(Dramatic Music)_

**Final Three.**

Janitor easily stays meaning Shuckle and Ninjask are eliminated respectively, by three votes both.

Janitor you only got One.

Shuckle seemed shocked, his plan did not work. The beat up Ninjask also seemed shocked. "w-wah? b-but i'm the best...i-i.. o-ow..." Ninjask seemed confused and hurt.

Shuckle looked at Janitor tearing up. The Janitor grinned. "Told ya we would be friends." He chuckles.

They were both zapped and out.

"You're next Insect." Janitor pointed at Shedinja. He shrugged.

"Fine by me, i never wanted to be born in the first place..." Shedinja drawled, he looked to the floor melancholic that his own brother was gone.

Everyone went too their lodge.

"oooo next challenge shall be a spooky one find out what it shall be next time on! Mew's Newer Island!" Thomas smiled.

"It's Not Mews anymore tho." Drifloon pointed out and wrote in her notebook notes. "Unoriginal Show, Unoriginal New Host.." She grumbled.

Thomas thought and grinned.

_00000000_

**_Ninjask:_** *Beat Up cant speak well*

**_Shuckle:_** "I think he said review?"


	9. Return To Haunted Isle!

Thomas was standing smug as hell. "Last time on Mew's Newer Island! We had a challenge near Clift Die(V) Team New worked together with Probopass and Mel the Metang to victory, Team Neo had a Rocky fight and lost the challenge, at the end it was Shuckle and Ninjask who got the boot, who shall leave today? find out on Thomas! Newer! Island!"

Thomas laughed maliciously.

***Intro Without Any Sings of Mew and Pumpkingking in it***

_(Mess Hall)_

Shedinja was looking at his food, he was the next one huh whatever..

"..Hopefully you all end it quickly.." Shedinja drawled boredly.

His So Called Team Smirked at him. "We will." Grinned Janitor.

In the other side of the mess hall, Five people were sitting on one side and another five on the other.

They all finished eating breakfast.

Thomas teleported in. "Challenge Time!"_(Beach)_

"Challenge is called Return To Haunted Isle! Simple go there stay a night and come back, if its a tie, the two ghost types from both teams will have a double battle, the whole team has to come back, also there is a hidden immunity idol there, the common candy, surely you know what it looks like,

There is only one in the whole game so if you find it and use it there wont be anymore, anywho good luck!" Yelled Thomas.

_They all began swimmming._

_(Team Neo)_

"Good thing i am water proof, sorry OOM but you'll have to die."

"What?"

"What if i just use my psychic powers to levitate us all the way there." Dhelphox pointed out.

"Do that then."

_They did that then._

_(Team New)_

Riolu, Togepi, Eva and Machop were on top off Probopass he was levitating across the water. Trump was on top of Mel. Drifloon, Chandelure and Beedrill were flying over the water, slightly faster.

_(Haunted Isle)_

Togepi and Chandelure were full of spooky looks. "Let's not split up." Trump said. Everyone nodded.

_(Team Neo)_

They got a few seconds after Team New.

"Split up that way we will find the immunity idol faster." -Janitor.

_They nodded._

_(Team New)_

Probopass touched what appeared to be Mels Ass, she rose an eyebrow at him,

"Getting Frisky hmm?", Probopass sweated.

"What's Your plan Chandelure." Trump spoke coldy.

The Air got cold.

Chandelure felt this before.

"What do you mean.."

"If we lose who will you vote out?"

"..What about you?.."

"You."

Chandelure felt terrified, her undead heart skipped a beat, she was sweating and thinking.

Then a scream was heard from inside the Tower. OOM came out running scared and waving her arms. Quickly Chandelure flew into the Tower. "HEY! THAT BITCH GET HER!" Trump Screamed at his Alliance they nodded and went after her.

**_Chandelure:_** "..well...i'm fucked..."

_(Team Neo)_

"immunity idol where are you now..." Janitor was looking from inside the tower.

"Hey arent you scared?" Asked a shivering Vulpix, it was cold.

"I'm a Droid moron, i fear nothing!"

He glared. "Any luck finding the idol?" Janitor asked.

"no..." "Oh well, then might aswell tell your little friend Dhelphox you have a petty crush on him? Oh wait he isnt homosexual."

"NO NO PLEASE NO!" Vulpix panicked. Janitor leaned near face level. "Then give me that idol."

(Team New)

"Gosh darn it where could she had gone...oh _oo..." Toge_i frowned.

"I can tell ya Slick~" Goopliss slimed away from the shadows.

Toge_i gas_ed. "THE CUM MAN!" She yelled.

"What? No! I am Goopliss! The Haunted Meljo Fakemon from an alternative universe." Goopliss stood all cocky and proud.

"Meljo? Fakemon? This Fanfiction is really a let down from the last one..." Said Chandelure getting out of the shadows.

"Ah yes it's you, you likely remember my little stunt when you were a tiny Litwick do you?" Goopliss smirked.

"The Fact i can remember it, does not mean i want to remember it..."

"Yes if you two help me i'll give you both a prize a, red prize~" Smirked Goopliss.

"Now i'm interested, what do we do." Chandelure asked. Toge_i by her side.

_(Team Neo)_

Shedinja was flying adrift.

Near a Room, Rotom saw a Old Tv. "ELECTRONICS!" She yelled and went inside the tv. She tried to escape but couldnt. "HONNIS!" She yelled trying to escape, but she was on mute on the other side.

Shedinja saw this but didnt care, he slowly closed the door, forever.

**_Shedinja:_** "...Not my problem..." He drawled.

_(Team Neo)_

"Crickey mates...its almost day time we gotta get ready to leave!" Riolu yelled.

"Yea, we sho-" Eva was talking but then a dead Lizard was hanging from a rope. She screamed and ran out. "BLODDY HELL!" Riolu ran when she saw it.

"i aint scared of nothing." Machop grinned. A psychic energy levitated protein and dumped all of it on the floor. "MY PROTEIN!" He gave the girliest scream and ran out.

"Damn did i really scream like that?" Asked Gardevoir using his psychic powers. "Yep" "Duh" Both Psyduck and Cryogonal spoke. Cryogonal was making the air cold.

Gardevoir used his psychic powers to make the illusion of a penis.

"AHHHHHHHH" Probopass yelled running off finnally having a glimpse of his deep ass voice.

Psyduck joined in the fun by using her psychic powers and showing Drifloon a mathematical equation.

9 10 = 21

"No, NO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" She screamed and ran out scared and very confused at the fake math.

Cryogonal shot a ice beam at Beedrill and froze her, Chandelure warmed her up and thawed her. Beedrill screamed and ran out.

"So how many mor-" Trump sucker punched Chandelure.

"YOU BITCH What are you doing with these...with these... INTERNS!"

Trump glared and showed all the interns, including Suicunte, Ninetails and Goob Goob.

"It's You!" Vulpix pointed at Ninetails, he screamed and ran away, following him, Shedinja boredly.

"We're alive ey" Joltik smiled.

"Ya!" Foe smoked his blunt.

"I have no arms!" Palpitoad smiled.

Chandelure rubbed her cheek.

"Heh getting frisky Trump?" She winked. Trump glared "You're emo gothic ass wont save you now bitch. You arent Pretty or Smart, you're a nobody and you'll go down so-" **_*CLANG!*_**

Trum_ was knocked out.

"Oo_s i think i over did it, Toge_i giggled holding a _an.

Chandelure smiled "Thanks."

Mel watched from the shadows and left the tower.

The interns s_ooked Dhel_hox and he ran away. Only Janitor left wait where was he...

"Janitor is going towards the island bros, so you better do it too ey" Foe grinned.

"Thank You Foe!" Smiled Toge_i.

"So what was the _rize?" Asked Chandelure.

"You may now always use p when i am around!" Goopliss smirked.

"w-what! What does that even mean!" Chandelure glared.

"When autocorrect thinks you are wrong they highlight red right? well not anymore ey! Cause you two will be allowed to say P!" Goopliss smirked.

"Clever." Psyduck deadpanned.

Chandelure seemed mad but quickly calmed down, "Whatever lets go Togepi."

The race was intense and at the end it was a Tie!

"Cool! Ghost Type Brawl!" Thomas yelled.

Chandelure shot a shadow ball at Shedinja he quickly fainted.

"Team New Win! Team Neo Rotom is already eliminated so vote one person out tonight!" Thomas smirked.

_(That Night)_

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"_The Votes Are In~ _Peeps with zero votes are safe Janitor, OOM, Vulpix and Dhelphox!" They all got berries. "Rotom eliminated herself and By a landslide of votes Shedinja you are eliminated! Everyone voted for you Even Yourself." Thomas teased.

"Whatever." He deadpanned.

He was zapped and out, Rotom was left trapped in that Tv, forever.

They went to their lodge.

"What shall happen next a watery challenge i think, find out on Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas smirked.

_00000000_

**_Shedinja:_** "...Review I guess..." He drawled.

**_Rotom:_** "HELP ME, HELP!!!!**THUD.**


	10. Sky Ski Skeet!

"Last time on Thomas Newer Island! The teams went to Haunted isle came back and shit and did even more shit at the end Rotom got stuck, forever. No she wont come back, ever. and Shedinja got eliminated! What shall happen today? Find out Right now on Thomas Newer Island!" The Host Grinned.

***Last Times Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

Team Neo were eating their food quietly "Janitor...what if we lose and have to vote eachother out?"

Asked Dhelphox worried.

"We Won't." He glared.

"You bitch you banged my head!" Trump glared at Togepi.

"More like Clanged!" She tried to high five Chandelure but she just phased her.

"Yes, Togepi you did clang him that was pretty untogepi like dont you think." Mel said.

"w-what..well..."

"Yes, Togepi is always so nice, but dont you think hanging with Chandelure is making you into a bad apple?" Drifloon smirked.

Togepi and Probopass were sweating. "Hey why you bring me into this!" Chandelure glared.

"Challenge time!" Thomas smiled.

_(Beach)_

"Welcome to Sky Ski Skeet! You will all drive this motor boats, Ski and shoot the sea mines-"

"Don't you mean land mines?" Drifloon asked him raising her hearty yellow hand.

"Darling, they're in the fucking sea, anywho blow up fifteen Sea Mines to win! Good luck!" Thomas smiled.

_(Team New)_

"I call shot gun!" Machop quickly ran towards the Shooting Gun thingy. "I'll Drive" Said Trump.

"I'll Ski!" Togepi got on and ready. Everyone else just stayed inside the boat.

_(Team Neo)_

"I'll Shoot. I haven't shot something in AGES!" He glared.

"Fox you drive and Fox 2 Ski."

"bu-"

"What was that."

"i walk on four legs and small i cant ski..."

Janitor glared. "OOM Ski..."

"Yay!" OOM OOMED.

_(Ready, Set? SKY SKI SKEET!)_

_(Challenge Music!)_

Team New were having trouble shooting

"yo idk how to shoot guys" Machop grinned.

"No take backs~" Thomas flew by.

Mel growled "Just pull the trigger!"

"What Tiger?" The Machop asked.

"YEET!" Janitor grinned as he shot a sea mine.**_*BOOM!*_**

"YEET!!" Janitor grinned as he shot another. **_*BOOM!*_**

"YEET!!!" He shot a third one. **_*BOOM*_**

"YEET!!!!" He shot a forth one. **_*BOOM!*_**

"They are destroying us!" Beedrill yelled. Janitor heard this. "Nope, this is! SKEETSKEETSKEETSKEET"

Janitor was shooting his gun in random directions and laughing like maniac, Dhelphox ducked but thanks to his psychic powers he could see where he was driving.

OOM was laughing with Janitor cutely and Vulpix cowered in fear.

For some miracle no one from Team New died, the boat was covered in holes, they started sinking and in the background.

**_*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_**All the sea mines blew up at once behind Team New, It looked pretty epic tbh.

"And Team Neo wins thanks to Janitors Twenty Seven Points!" Thomas grinned.

Janitor seemed cocky.

"Team New see ya at elimination."

_(That Night)_

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"_The Votes Are In~!_ Peeps with zero votes are safe! Riolu, Drifloon, Machop, Probopass, Togepi, Mel and Beedrill!"

**Final Three.**

"Eva with one votes you are still safe!" She walked smugly.

"So Trump and Chandelure are eliminated!" Yelled Thomas.

Trump glared at Chandelure but then smirked "My alliance will live on."

"Not." Chandelure smirked pulling out a Common Candy, "I found this is that Haunted Tower, ironically in a chandelier." Everyone was flabbergasted. "The Common Candy Nice! It means Chandelure is safe and Trump along with EVA are eliminated!" Thomas yelled.

Evas jaw dropped "WHAT!" She seemed pissed off.

Chandelure ate the Common Candy and her level decreased but she was still in the game.

"YOU BITCH! I'll Sue You i'm a Billionare you will never win the million!" Trump glared.

"I know i wont, i got something better, watching you lose."

Chandelure smirked smugly.

"NOOOO!" Trump and Eva were zapped and out. Evas Pheromones were gone, Machop and Probopass thinked normaly, Which was a bad thing.

"Who are you..." Asked Drifloon amazed. "...I'm Chandelure..." She seemed bored, she floated away.

**_Chandelure:_** "I used the Only Common Candy in the game, worth it, my alliance now have a advantage over theirs, just gotta make sure of some stuff..." she was thinking

"Oooo what pretty stuff shall happen next time? find out on Thomas Newer Island!" He yelled.

_00000000_

**_Trump: _**"Review and i wont sue."

**_Eva: _**"...just do it..."


	11. Fashion Dumbtest!

"Last time on Thomas Newer Island! The contestants had a ski water sea mine race shit, Janitors team won, making Trump and Chandelure be eliminated, BUT Chandelure had the Common candy and got to stay, making Trump and Eva the Salazzle leave! What shall happen in this pretty challenge find out right now on Thomas Newer Island!" Yelled Thomas.

***Usual Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

"Great job alliance now we just have to win every challenge until the merge." Janitors reasured.

Vulpix, Dhelphox and OOM seemed confident.

_(Team New)_

Drifloon and Mel were looking at Chandelures knew alliance, they knew they fucked up.

"Hey Chandelure queen may i please join your alliance?" Mel bowed down.

"I'll think about it..." She seemed bored.

"W-wa, What about me!" Drifloon asked shocked.

"What about you?" Chandelure rose an eyebrow. "So when you had the numbers you were confident and now you beg for mercy? Pathetic..."

"Not more pathetic than you!" Giggled Machop, Probopass smiled aswell, so did Beedrill.

"Yes Chandelure is pretty pathetic" Beedrill giggled.

This pissed Chandelure off.

"Pathetic? I was the first returnee ever! I defeated Kyurem, Joltik and The Evil Mrs Mime! I tricked Togepi so i could evolve! I joined the second season and defeated Trumps Alliance with MY Common Candy!" She continued yelling.

"You tricking me for my dusk stone was pretty mean..." Togepi looked away. Chandelure was about to speak but was interrupted

"You also got Third Place last season, lame~" Beedrill pointed out.

Chandelures flame was Burning.

"Challenge Time!" Thomas yelled.

_(Plains, Show Stage)_

"Challenge is called Fashion Dumbtest, Me, Suicunte and Ninetails will be judges-"

Vulpix was hiding behind Dhelphox. "What about Mew and Pumpkingking?" Togepi asked.

"They left for a vacation but they should be back later." Thomas pokerfaced.

Everyone looked at him weird.

"You have one hour to dress four people from your team in the most fashionable clothe and cat walk across, team with most points win!"

"You better not make me waste my time! I know fashion!" Suicunte smirked.

"I know you will all do great!" Ninetails smiled.

"Start!" Thomas grinned.

**_[Backstage]_**

_(Team Neo)_

Janitor found a evil broken looking tux, "Yes i can wear this and show my dominance!" He grinned.

"I like this wizard dress!" Dhelphox smiled. "Heh you look like a sexy witch, adorable!" Vulpix smiled. "Thanks~" "No P-problem.." They were both blushing.

OOM was looking at all the cute dresses, "I want them all!"

**_Vulpix:_** "Oh g-god i cant handle this much pressure...My crush might like me and my mother is judge!"**_Dhelphox: _**"I always liked Vulpix, in a romantic kinda way...hopefully it all goes swell.."

_(Team New)_

"So who will wear the clothe?" Asked Beedrill.

"Not me, i'll burn it." Chandelure side looked. Probopass stayed silent sweating looking at all the females, he touched Togepi's butt.

She looked at him. "Please dont."

"So you dont want too Togepi?" Asked Drifloon. "That's Odd.." She took notes about it.

"No! Yes! Of course i wanna dress up! And have Fun!" She smiled.

Drifloon ripped the page off.

"I'll do it too ey, since i aint a bloody bludger." Riolu fixed her fedora.

"I dont wanna use my Secret Sexy Machop Technique." Machop layed on the floor.

"My body shape doesn't allow me, so i guess Beedrill and Probopass.." Mel spoke.

They glared at her.

**_[Ready, Set? Fashion Dumbtest!]_**

Janitor cat walked smug, with a raggity evil villain tux, fingers with gold rings making him resemble a pimp and a arrogant smirk.

"Ten!" Replied Thomas.

"Ten!" Smiled Ninetails.

"Eight i guess..." Suicunte frowned.

Vulpix cat walked with a edgy hair cut, fake blood and bandages covering his scratched body.

"Ten!" Replied Thomas

"Ten!!!!" Screamed Ninetails.

"Nine I guess..." Suicunte pokerfaced.

Dhelphox walked looking like a witch witch witch witch, he winked at the judges and flew into her broom, using his psychic powers he flew around for a bit leaving magic dust behind.

"Ten!" Smirked Thomas.

"CUTE Ten!" Smiled Ninetails.

"Meh eight i guess..." Suicunte frowned.

OOM came out and cat walked her fluffy dress resembled every colour of the rainbow, her droid skin was purplish and her boobs had massively grown. "Like what you see?" OOM OOMED.

"Ten!" Thomas yelled.

"Nine." Smiled Ninetails.

"meh eight" frowned Suicunte.

[Team Neo Total Score 112]

Togepi was a easter egg colourful and fun "They call this move the eggnaut!" She smiled and danced on the showstage.

"Ten!" Smiled Thomas.

"Ten!" Smiled Ninetails.

"Six i guess." Suicunte frowned.

Riolu had a cowgirl costume she seemed upset and spoke. "G'day sheila and mates..., Crickey This aint Bendigo..., we lost our way to Bendigo..., come on y'all we'll reach Sydney by sunset..., yee...haw..." Riolu seemed upset.

"Ten!" Smiled Thomas.

"Ten!" Smiled Ninetails.

"Eight i guess, Suicunte frowned.

**_Riolu: _**"That was bloddy humiliating!" She covered her face with her fedora.

Beedrill was wearing a honey costume. Probopass floated out with a chef costume he somehow tripped and cut a rope with his big ass nose, the rope did all sorts of complex mechanism and shit.

Everyone got away from there everyone but-

"Hey is it my turn yet?"

The stagelight smashed Beedrill in the head, she stopped move. Probopass looked back sweating.

**_Probopass:_** *Sweats and looks at the Camara.*

**_Mel:_** "Whoops." She grinned.

Thomas frowned, "Both Beedrill and Probopass get a Zero from me..."

"Same..." Ninetails frowned.

"I think that was awesome! Both Probopass and Beedrill get Ten Points!" Suicunte smiled.

[Team New total score 74]

"Team Neo Win!" Thomas announced.

"Finally we can do our after show" smiled Ninetails. "Yea yea." Suicunte walked with her.

"Only one person shall be voted off cause Beedrill is dead, good luck!"

_(That Night)_

"_The Votes Are In~_ Peeps with zero votes get berries, Riolu, Togepi and Mel! Beedrill is dead so she didnt vote and she is eliminated!" Thomas gave the safe peeps their berries and zapped the deceased Beedrill.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

**_Final Four._**

"Probopass Annoying, Pervert and caused the death of your teammate, you do help in most challenges tho.." Thomas was throwing the last sitrus berry up and down, Probopass was sweating.

"Machop Annoying but strong...but also annoying!" Machop grinned.

"Drifloon, Annoying and a Threat." Drifloon seemed worried. "This isnt going how i planned it..." She re-looked at her notes, sweating.

"Chandelure, a Threat and Annoying" She seemed bored.

"First one safe is Machop! With one Vote." "Yea!!" He yelled. "Next one safe is Probopass! With also one vote." He gave a slight smile.

"And last one safe is..."

Drifloon was sweating cold.

Chandelure deadpanned at the camaras shaking her head.

"Chandelure! with one vote, Drifloon is eliminated with Three!" Smirked Thomas.

"NO! Impossible! I was supposed to win! I'll have My Revenge! I SWEAR!" She screamed, she was then zapped and out.

"Tch what a wimp." Chandelure deadpanned.

_They All Left.._

"What shall happen next time? find out on Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas yelled.

_00000000_

**_Drifloon:_** *Plans her revenge* "Review..." She mutters.

**_Beedrill:_** *Pool of smashed bug blood.*


	12. Dark Mine!

Thomas popped out with a Miner hat and holding a shovel.

"Last Time On Thomas Newer Island! The contestants had a Fashion Dumbtest to see who is the coolest or prettiest around, at the end Team Neo won, Probopass accidentally killed Beedrill making her be eliminated and Drifloon got the boot! What shall this dark challenge be? Find out right Now! on Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas was digging a pit trap with the shovel and smiling.

***Typical Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

Probopass touched Chandelures ass. "Fuck off pervert." She glared.

"I know right, what a weirdo..." Togepi looked at him weird.

"Ah eveyone calm down sheila, he cant help it, he is a boy toy!" Riolu smiled.

"Doesn't mean we can just touc-" Mel was stuck to Probopass.

"I think he is a wimp!" Machop grinned.

"Mean...but yea, he stopped being helpful and now he is a nuisance" Togepi pointed out. Probopass was sweating and looking at the females his rocky hands frisky.

"Challenge time!" Thomas popped in with the clothe from before.

(Cave)

"This is a Cave! In it you shall reach the very bottom and find two Thomas sculptures! Then escape with your team! The first Four that escape win Immunity in case they lose, losers vote two faggots out, this challenge will be done in the complete dark and by the time you reach the end and escape it shall be night time, good luck!" Thomas grinned.

_They went in._

_(Team Neo)_

"...Darling i cant see..." OOM complained.

"That's cause you dont have my upgraded night vision! But Fox 1 do your fire thingy and light the way." Janitor spoke.

_Dhelphox used his fire._

_(Team New)_

Chandelure used her Flames to light the way. "Hey Chandelure who do you think will rejoin?" Asked Togepi.

"A buncha losers." She seemed bored. "Where will the idol be?" Asked Mel. "Thomas said at the deepest part of the Cave...so we should hurry up if we want to win.."

Chandelure spoke like a leader.

"Of course we will win cause i am here." Machop smirked.

_(Team Neo)_

"Different paths..." Janitor spoke.

"Four to be exact..." Vulpix said worried.

"We'll have to chance it, we will all go in the paths and of we're lucky one of us will find the idol." Janitor spoke. Everyone nodded.

"Fox 1 give Your light stick to OOM."

"WHAT MY WAND?!" Dhelphox screamed.

"She cant see, use your fire to light the way or else do you want her to stumble and lose." Janitor glared.

Dhelphox sighed and gave her his wand.

**_Dhelphox:_** "They're gonna pay." He glared.

_(Team New)_

"...different paths..." Chandelure thought.

_Everyone looked at her._

"I see...i'll go with Togepi, Riolu will go with Probopass, Machop will go alone on one side and so will Mel." Chandelure said.

"We wont have your light to see anymore.." Mel pointed out.

"Would you rather have all of us go in the same path only too fail." Chandelure rose an eyebrow.

_They Went._

_(Janitor)_

He smirked and grabbed something shiny. "ROGER ROGER! He screamed echoing throughout the Cave.

**_Janitor:_** "I gave the call so my team knew to escape, the other idol was next too the one i had but i got zapped when i touched it bummer, i wanted to hide it...or you know destroy it." He frowned.

_(OOM)_

She heard the call "ROGER ROGER!" She yelled and began running out.

_(Vulpix)_

He heard the call and began running out.

_(Dhelphox)_

He was grumpy but heard the call and ran out.

_(Togepi and Chandelure)_

"Hey you're a good leader ya know." Smiled Togepi.

"I'm just being Chandelure..." She deadpanned. They both heard the call. "We gotta hurry." She looked stern.

_(Riolu and Probopass)_

_They both heard the call._

"Crickey mate what do you think tha-" Riolu was pushed to the floor by Probopass he started licking and touching her erogenous areas.

His rock dick was rock hard and look at Riolu's eye as he fucked her hard. "Oh, Oh My OH!" She moaned losing her purity.

Probopass smirked.

Riolu was blushing, covering her face and crossing her legs so he couldnt escape, not like he would anytime soon.

The little riolu came and began to shine bright like a dimond.

_(Mel)_

She heard the call and began to get out.

_(Machop)_

He heard the call and began to get out.

_(Chandelure and Togepi)_

They made it to the end there was a untouched Idol. "I wonder why they didnt take it?" asked Togepi.

"Wow it appears all the paths lead to the same chamber...whatever lets return through this one!" They both went.

_(Lucario and Probopass)_

"Yes! YEs Ah AH! Faster please i'm gonna cum~" She moaned.

"What The Fuck! Is going on here!" Chandelure screamed as Togepi covered her eyes blushing.

Probopass made signals for the two girls to go near him. They both seemed disgusted.

"Hell No." Chandelure glared.

"We will deal with you later right now we have to finish the challenge!" Chandelure and Togepi left them alone.

"Help Me Please!" Lucario yelled.

"Chandelure we cant just leave em!" Togepi pleaded.

"I said we will deal with them later!" She shot a shadow ball at Dhelphox he fell.

Togepi Smashed herself against Vulpix.

Mel used psychic to trip OOM.

Janitor looked behind him and got sucker punched by Machop.

"BOO YAH!" He grinned.

The four of them escaped first!

"We did it!" Smiled Chandelure.

"Nope they did." Thomas pointed at Team Neo.

"w-what..., we got here first!" She glared.

"First Team! you two missing two members." Thomas snapped his fingers and A Lucario being fucked by a Probopass appeared.

OOM nudged Janitor "Remember~"

"Don't."

"What i can say is, since you four crossed first you win immunity, So the only one that can be eliminated is Lucario and Probopass respectively!" Yelled Thomas.

"What n-no, help please!" She yelled still being savagely fucked by Probopass, she moaned.

They were both zapped and out.

Chandelure looked down.

**_Chandelure:_** "I could had helped her but i didnt, her elimination was my fault.."She looked down.

**_Togepi:_** "Chandelure looked down, i know its cause of Lucario...she didnt mean to eliminate her."

"Oh well what shall happen next? Find out next time on Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas yelled.

_00000000_

**_Probopass:_** *Smoking a blunt and smirking confidently.*

**_Lucario:_** *Shaking* "...r-review...p-please..." She looked down.


	13. Oval Run Round 3

Thomas smiled near the beach.

"Last time on Thomas Newer Island! The contestants went into The Cave and did cavey stuff a lewd scene that may had triggered some people between Lucario and Probopass happened making both of them be eliminated, what shall happen next? find out in this groundy challenge of Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas yelled.

***Normal Intro by now***

Togepi woke up and looked at her surroundings, "Um Chandelure...where are we.." Togepi said. Chandelure woke up and looked around. They were in the middle of the ocean in a little raft. On the other side was Janitor and his team and a raft the same size as theirs. Chandelure could see the land close, if they could only reach there...

"Welcome to Oval Run Round Three!" Thomas yelled flying.

"Original..." Chandelure deadpanned.

"You will have to get to land and begin running not one, not four, EIGHT rounds, the last two that cross the finish line are Automatically eliminated!" Yelled Thomas.

"After this a Afthermathematics will be hosted and Six peeps shall rejoin the game, cause it shall be THE MERGE! Good Luck!" Thomas yelled and flew off.

_(Team Neo)_

"Fox 2 Psychic us over there pronto!" Janitor yelled.

Dhelphox nodded and basically flew there. "Yay!" Yelled OOM.

_(Team New)_

Chandelure thought. "I assume you cant psychic like them can you?" Chandelure frowned.

"I can" Mel levitate them towards the Ground. "Yay!" Giggled Togepi.

_(Beach)_

Everyone began to run.

Chandelure and Mel were tied for first on the first round, Togepi cart wheeled all the way to first round. OOM and Janitor kept near Dhelphox and Vulpix and Machop was running fast af boi.

Multiple rounds went on until.

"Mel got first place, Chandelure second, Machop third, Togepi forth-"

**_Chandelure:_** "The merge would be next i couldnt lose." She glared.

**_Mel_** "Once i made it to the merge i knew i would always win!"

**_Togepi:_** "The Merge Yay! hopefully i get far!" She giggled.

**_Machop:_** "I knew i would reach the Merge, after all am the best! Heh!!" He smirked smugly.

Dhelphox and Vulpix were near Janitor and OOM only four left.

Thinking quickly Janitor tripped Dhelphox, He fell and Vulpix along with him. He Grabbed OOM's hand and crossed the eight finish round.

"YEET!!!!" He yelled jumping.

"-Janitor fifth and OOM sixth! Which Means Vulpix and Dhelphox are eliminated respectively!" Yelled Thomas.

"YOU TRAITOR! Dhelphox screamed. "AFTER ALL WE DONE FOR YOU!" He was glaring daggers. Vulpix seemed pissed off aswell. "I dont need you two anymore, and the merge will make you threats, you were useful for a while but now you two are done." Janitor smirked.

"You'll pay you dick!" Vulpix glared.

"Go on tell Dhelphox you want his Dick or that You are the son of Ninetails." Janitor seemed smug.

Vulpix blushed. "i-i" Dhelphox looked at him and he blushed harder "p-please don't look at me.."

"It's okay Vulpix, i love you too." Dhelphox smiled. They were both looking eachother in the eyes smiling until

"TIMES UP!" They were both zapped and out by Thomas.

"Ruthless..." Chandelure looked at Janitor and OOM.

"The merge shall be next! Well after a Gay Afthermathematics show, find out what happens next on Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas smirked.

_000000000_

**_Dhelphox:_**"Review!"

**_Vulpix:_** "Yea!!"

They both smiled and hugged eachother.


	14. The Afthermathematics!

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

*Replays scenes from last time, especially eliminated contestants.*

**_*Afthermathematics Outro*_**

**_*Mew's Newer Island Intro*_**

**_*Afthermathematics Intro*_**

_Cheers._

"Greetings Everyone to The Afthermathematics!" Smiled Ninetails.

"I'm your Co-Host Ninetails!"

"And i am The Host Suicune!" She smirked.

"Here we have dirty secrets, radical games and the chance for a few eliminated contestants to Join Mew's Newer Island!"

Ninetails smiled.

_Cheers._

**_(MTL!)_**

"Please welcome Heatmoar!" He walked all smug.

_Cheers._

"Hey Heatmoar how did it feel to be the first one eliminated out of Mew Newer Island!"

"It was dumb, i was obviously the greate-" "Yea whatever i'm bored next one is Munchlax!" "ZZZZ" He was asleep.

_Silence._

"Next is...Magby!" He walked pissed.

"Hey baby how did it feel to join to lose to rejoin to lose!" She smirked.

"It was trash! it was rigged! it was!-" "Next we have Elekid!"

He walked formal. "I know what you will say, i saw it coming but thanks to my defeat i can focus on perfecting my machines, some robots dont even blow up!" Elekid smiled. "Next Is Baby oh wait its dead. Next is Smoochum!" "I'll pay a million to rejoin!" Smoochum showed Suicunte the money.

"You cant just do that..." Magby dead panned. "Smoochum welcome back to Mews Newer Island!" Screamed Suicunte.

"What Are You Kidding me!" Magby seemed pissed.

"Next please welcome Mothim!" Ninetails smiled

_Cheers._

"Oops sorry, oh excuse me.." The little Moth flew towards them.

"So Mothim?" Asked Ninetails.

"It was a sucky experience, i didnt get character development and not become a loser..." he looked down.

"Next is Drapion!"

She walked out.

_Cheers._

"Hey Drapion some people call you a opposite Druddigon, what do you think about that?" Smirked Suicunte. "What's a Druddigon?" Drapion raised her eyebrow.

"Next is Durant." Ninetails smiled.

_Cheers._

Durant walked out then glared. "YOU!" "DOUBLE YOU!" Heatmoar growled. They both attacked eachother.

"Next is Klefki! Hey girl how did it feel to lose!" Ninetails asked.

"I wanted win but i didnt whyyyy!" She cried.

"Next is Dhelmise!" "YAR Hey Mateys! I had a blast in yer game tho it got a bit mean so i walked le plank!" She smiled.

"Next is Bergmite and Hippo! How did it feel to be eliminated girls?"

"We didnt deserve it! The wall guy did!" Bergmite yelled. "Yea That Pervert should leave!" Hippo yelled

"Yea no one cares about you two, next is Handy And Dunsparce!" Suicunte yelled.

_Cheers._

The Hand thing walked with his finger thing and Dunsparce slowly moved. "So? How did it feel?"

The Hand did a buncha mad sing langues, "Um i knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Next Is, Shuckle and Ninjask!"

_Cheers._

"Hi!" Shuckle waved smiling, he gasped. "Dunsparce! E!" He quickly moved towards her and hugged her and stuff. "Um, Nice to see you too~" She hugged him and they both blushed.

Ninjask had a few band aids and scratches, but seemed WAY better.

"Of course i got farther than any of these losers, after all i'm still the best." He grinned.

"Next is Shedinja! Cause Rotom is gone, Forever." Ninetails pokerfaced. "...I hate my life, but i got farther than my brother..." He drawled.

"Eva and Trump, wel-"

"I'll pay Five Million Poke to allow me to Re-Join, Mew's Newer Island!" Trump gave Suicunte and Ninetails the HUGE bag of Poke.

"Welcome back Trump to Mews Newer Island!" They smirked.

"Um no one cares about me i guess..." Eva frowned.

"Drifloon is nowhere to be found and Beedrill is dead, anywho lets meet Lucario and Probopass!"

"..g'day..." Lucario looked shaken up. Probopass smirked. Ninetails snapped her tails and Urarings wearing blackglasses came and arrested Probopass, he sweated.

"...thanks...sheila..." Lucario tipped her fedora.

"Next is Vulpix and Dhelphox!" Ninetails smiled. They walked.

_Cheers._

"How did it feel to be eliminated RIGHT before the merge~" Smirked Suicunte.

"Honestly it was well clever from Janitor to eliminate Two Huge threats before the merge, that does not change that he was a massive cock!" Dhelphox growled.

"You really think, i am a huge threat darling~" Vulpix looked at him, "hell ya and i know something else that is huge too~" Dhelphox smirked. They both went backstage and started gay fucking.

"They grow up so fast~" Giggled Ninetails.

**_(WIGS!)_**

"Who do you all think will win?"

"Not Janitor." Everyone said.

"We all know Villains never win." Mothim nodded.

"True." Klefki smiled.

"Who do you hope wins?"

"Togepi"

"Mel"

"OOM"

"Chandelure!"

"Alright Alright new segment Pray In Game Show or PIGS!" Suicunte smirked.

**_(PIGS!)_**

"What do you all think about the deaths in this show?" Asked Ninetails.

Handy did hand sings and Dunsparce said.

"It say Baby was cool."

"Beedrill was useless anyway.." Eva looked away.

"Rotom wont return, forever." Trump frowned.

"Alright Lets give a hand to the Old School Popcorn Gallery." Suicunte smirked.

_Claps._

The old cast was viewable doing old cast things and all that crap.

**_(Returns!)_**

"All you have to do is answer what colour bananas are-"

"YELLOW!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"...fine then tell me whats one plus one." "TWO!" Almost everyone said.

"Sorry Foe but you're out."

"Ah Bummer..." he giggled.

"You know what random wheel time!" Suicunte yelled. The wheel was spinning she made sure no one saw and pressed a button on the floor this made the wheel stop and land on-

"YAY!" He yayyed.

"Congratulations Muk! You have Joined Mew's Newer Island!" Ninetails congratulated.

**_(WIY!)_**

"How does it feel to win Muk?" Asked Ninetails.

"Ah Yea I am so pumped bois ha ha!" He giggled.

"Lets do a quick Time for The Fans!" Smiled Ninetails

**_(TFTF!)_**

KekkoGecko asks: Kek

"What does that even mean?" Numel raised his eyebrow.

FoeBroTho asks: Foe Tell me how i can be as cool as you bro bro.

"You're already cool bro, just think of yourself even cooler and you'll make em hoes drool like fools..." Foe seemed blazed.

Richie Rach asks: Eggs or pegs.

Togepi wasnt here to Lunatone answered for her "EggNauts."

5555: uevxnwjdhwnsixh wkduhsejdusbejdinwkdxbwjeidbwneibejdjdbejxhdbeixhenejdudjnendjxjdndndjxjdbekejdhcidhejdjdjdjd

"GUAGAUguaguagaguaGUAguaguagiaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguagygayhahauauauaguaguaguagauh!" Smiled Totodile.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Munchlax was fast asleep.

_The Tv Went Up._

"Hey none of those questions were for us!" Glared Drapion.

"I guess no one likes you..." Shurged Suicunte.

Most Pokemon left all grumpy.

**_(RAM!)_**

We see Eva the Salazzle gonna apply for a strip club, Gardevoir already pole dancing.

Durant and Heatmoar gonna have steamy hate sex.

Hippo and Bergmite, no one cares about them.

And Drapion will be a faggot chef forever unlike Rotom who is stuck, forever.

**_(BTS!)_**

Back ground scenes with silly music play and crap or sum.

We see OOM doing the Robot dance and the Togepi imitating her, Machop wanking it in Mels Asleep face, Chandelure singing in the shower, Janitor touching OOMs ass and then both fucking.

_The Tv went up._

"Thats all the time we have for today! Muk, Smoochum and Trump Joined Mew's Newer Island!" Smiled Ninetails.

"What about the other three?" Asked Dunsparce.

"You'll see." Grinned Suicunte.

Then they all waved at the Camara. "See you all next time and thanks for watching The Mew's Newer Island!-Afthermathematics!

Smirked Suicunte.

The Camara panned out revealing all the chaos and characters a buncha them.

_00000000_

**_Suicunte:_** "Review!"

**_Ninetails:_** "Yes, Please Review!"


	15. The CRAZY Go-Kart Race!

"Last time on THOMAS Newer Island!" He grinned "There was boring running shit, Janitor betrayed his Alliance mates and eliminated them, A gay Afthermathematics show happened and Now The MERGE i will bring three people, who shall they be find out right now in Thomas Newer Island!" He smirked.

***Normal Intro without Mew or Pkk***

_(Mess Hall)_

"This Place seems kinda small now..." Togepi looked around.

"Yea...i guess but that means we are close to the end..." Shurged Chandelure. "...About time..."

**_[Everyone Go To The Plains]_**

_(Plains)_

"Hey everyone, welcome to, THE MERGE! No More Team but maybe alliances? I have Three newbies already selected everyone welcome!" Thomas presented.

"Having Money Rules." Smirked Smoochum.

"Oh its a tiny baby, how terrifying." Chandelure smirked. Togepi giggled.

"I know right?!" OOM OOMED.

They both looked at her weird.

"Also~"

Trump came out smug as hell.

"YOU!"Chandelure glared. Trump smirked. "I'll be glad to see you lose, Chandy." "Don't."

"Also!"

A Pile of Muk was sliding. "Yay!"

Chandelure raised her eyebrow "Muk?"

"I like bananas, they are yellow and Mellow!" he giggled.

"Now i'll bring whoever i want lets see..." Thomas snapped his fingers and Baby appeared.

"W-wa, I KILL HIM!" Janitor glared.

"Yes but i brought her back alive!"

"goo ga gu" The Baby smiled.

"I'll also bring!"

Drifloon appeared pissed off at Chandelure."Remember me Idiots!"

"...Well crap..." Chandelure didnt like her odds now.

"One more huh? well...-" Then Thomas was interrupted by a loud beat up droid, it looked extremely damaged, almost no one thought much about him.

"hiwhjdbeidhwndidnwosjbsks" His voice glitchy. Thomas thought and smiled grinning.

"Everyone welcome...this thing!"

"Hey! i remember you! You're the Droid that blew up at the end of last season!" Togepi smiled.

_(~Flashback~)_

"Roger Roger I'm A Droid"

The Droid Blew Up.

_(~End Flashback~)_

"...I was about to say almost the same thing...i didnt tho..." Chandelure shurged.

"...oh no...OH NO!!!! IT'S OOM-5555!" Janitor seemed terrified.

"So am i better?" OOM asked.

"Of course! He is a Battle Droid who has Droid Down Syndrome! His Dumb Luck had won him millions of Wars, He is a fucking Wild Card in this Game!" Janitor sweated cold.

",enjwhahwhshajajwjasgsjsbsjshsbsbsjsjsjsuwhwbxisuwuwuyjxjjwjqjajajajaj" 5555 Laughed jumping up and down.

"So what's the challenge already! I wanna win this!" Smirked Machop.

"Follow me!" Thomas smiled.

_(Beach)_

"This Challenge is called The CRAZY Go-Kart Race~ It's Very Simple Use the Go-Karts to drive around the island like a Oval Run Round 4, you must go around the island Fifteen times to win!, The first ten that pass win immunity!

Good Luck!"

_(Ready, Set? CRAZY!!!!)_

_(Challenge Music)_

5555 made everyone taste his dust, he got a super headstart boost. Most Pokemon were coughing. Not the metallic ones tho. "Oh no..his luck is starting! We gotta defeat him RIGHT NOW!" Janitor seemed actually scared.

5555: "ueisbsusbwjsnsksnsjsbcrazysnbsbshshshsjsjsjshbsjsnsjsnsjssjjsn"

He was jumping up and down in the confessional.

Chandelure drove near Trump, she rammed her Go-Kart against him. "YOU BITCH! QUIT IT NOW!" He growled. They were both smashing eachothers Go-Karts against eachother one ram after another.

Togepi drove her Go-Kart Happy go lucky, humming to herself. Machop passed her but she didnt care. Mel got near Machop, "Hey Machop lets make a alliance."

"Ew you like lices in rices?!" Machop ewed.

"No i-" She dodged a rock. "JESUS! Where did that come from..." Mel saw Thomas placing obstacles you all almost finish the challenge gotta make it interesting somehow!" He smirked.

Muk drove near Togepi "Hey Togepi!" Smiled Muk "Hey Muk!" giggled Togepi. They both calmly dodged the rocks without any problem at all.

Janitor got near Mel, "If you dont stop 5555 he will destroy us all! Use Drifloon to stop him Proto!" He yelled.

Drifloon was driving until a psychic energy grabbed her go-kart and smashed it against 5555.

"AHHHhh!" The Balloon screamed.

"SKRAA PA PA PA PA PA" 5555 dodged everything with ease.

Mel and Janitor looked at eachother.

**_Mel:_** "A new threat appears..."

Baby was just in its car.

Smoochum passed it for the tenth time.

Thomas looked at baby.

"You're excused."

5555 was about to cross the fifteenth round.

"HAHAHAHahahahahahahnanjajajajajjajehehehshainsaneINSANE!" 5555 laughed insanely.

Janitor got near 5555

"5555 You gotta stop! Please! You'll kill us al-"

5555 Screeched Autistically in his face and spit on him like a brother.

"YOU FUCKER!" Janitor was about to punch him but 5555 rammed him and Janitor almost fell of his Go-kart. OOM helped him get back. 5555 crossed the finish line.

Then Janitor, then OOM, Then Trump, Then Chandelure, Then Mel, Then Machop, Then Togepi and Muk Slowly crossed last one that Crossed too be safe was Drifloon.

"Yes I'm Safe!" Smiled Drifloon both hands up.

"Not! I gave Baby Immunity so its safe, it means Smoochum and-"

Drifloon began shining.

"YOU BASTARD!" Driftblim Screamed. "Sorry Driftblim but you're eliminated." Thomas smirked. "NOOOOOO! I'll Be Back!" She threw spite.

Smoochum looked "down oh well, i guess not even my money saved..."

They were both zapped and out.

5555 chuckles. His extremely damaged and rusty appearance made almost everyone think lowly of him at first but now everyone sees a new threat.

"We're Fucked..." Janitor pokerfaced. OOM nodded.

"Welp the merge began! What shall happen next time find out of Thomas Newer Island!" Smirked Thomas!

"HAHAJAJajajsjsjsjinsan3INSAn3!" 5555 got in front of the camara laughing all craz_y.__00000000_

**_Driftblim:_** ***Driftblim was nowhere to be seen at all!*****_Smoochum:_** She Sighed "...Review i guess..." She looked down.


	16. UpUpUpUp Away In My Evil Driftblim HEY!

"Last time on Thomas Newer Island! The Merge Happened! Six Returnees aswell, We had a CRAZY go-kart race and unsurprisingly OOM-5555 Won! Along with other idiots, Smoochum and Driftblim were eliminated tho, What shall happen in this CRAZY today? Find out right now on! Thomas Newer Island!" He smirked.

***Usual Intr_o*_**

_(Mess Hall)_

"He's just eating there...Menacingly..." Janitor told OOM, she looked at 5555. He was eating the table. "oooo! Can i eat the table toooo!" OOM OOMED.

"What The! Of Course Not!" He glared at her, Mel and Trump sat near then. "What's the plan." Asked Mel. "We either Kick Out 5555 or he Kicks Us! OR he could join our alliance a trio of droids! Lets be honest Machop isnt a loyal underling anymore right?" Janitor pointed out.

"No...he is useless now...he wont even vote with us!" Mel frowned. Trump nodded.

"Then i say we Kick out that useless Baby and Muk, after that we will kick Togepi and Chandelure!" Janitor grinned.

"I like that plan." Smiled Trump.

"I heard Chandelure call you fat, just a warning..." Janitor grinned.

Trump growled at her, "She's Dead"

Chandelure watched from the other table. "I'm Dead." Togepi looked at her best friend, she seemed stressed.

"Don't worry Chandelure i know you can win it!" Smiled Muk.

"...Thanks...no need to lie tho, if i lose this challenge they will vote me off, no questions asked..." She seemed down.

Baby was crawling on the floor.

"Tch what'a Baby..." Machop grinned.

Thomas Teleported in.

"Challenge time!" He _grinned.__(Plains)_

"Why is there so much Trash Here?" Asked Trump.

"With this Trash you will Build a Flying Machine and race my fiery track if deathly death! Challenge is called Fly Flo Foe! Whoever does best wins immunity, you are all forced to wear this!" Thomas gave everyone.A White Shirt, Blue Pants and Brown Shoes/Boots.

"What if we dont?" Asked Chandelure.

"You're automatically eliminated."

Thomas smiled.

Everyone changed into their clothe EVEN 5555?!

"Now-"

Thomas was speaking but saw a shadow leaving with a case...a million dollar case..."THE PRIZE MONEY! DRIFTBLIM IS STEALING IT!" Thomas screamed he then growled.

"Hehehehe! This Prize Money is Mine! I deserve it! Later Idiots!" Driftblim laughed as she flew away.

"New Challenge Up Up Up Up Away In My Evil Driftblim HEY! Go build a flying machine and TAKE DRIFTBLIM DOWN!" He growled.

_Everyone began working._

Trump build a phone.

"Yes! Now i can call someone to build me a Flying Machine!" Trump waited patiently, hands in hips.

Mel was building a bootleg Rocket, it would take a while..."...Crap..."

Chandelure a Jet pack that ran on Fire Fuel! It exploded.She frowned at the forth wall.

5555 was playing with a wooden plank.

OOM joined 5555.

Baby was being a Baby.

Muk was being Muk.

Machop grabbed a hammer used a barrel and ropes! A wooden plank, Bike petals and a fucking cannon, he sawed the cannon inside the barrel and cutted a square whole on the middle he got inside and smirked. "Showtime."

**_Machop:_** "Last Confessional eh! I build my super cool Flying Machine Using My Secret Machop Flying Machine Building Technique, Surely this will impress my parents!" He smirked confidently then frowned.".Surely.."

"RAAAaaaa!" Screamed Machop as he shot cannon balls at Driftblim she shot a shadow ball but Machops Flying Machine, quickly dodged it.

Using this opportunity to gangbang her Togepi got on top of the slingshot she built and shot herself at Driftblim like a Shuriken.

"Hahahahahaha!" Togepi laughed like she was having immense amounts of super fun!

It missed Driftblim. "Heh Idiot." Chuckled Drifblim. Then Togepi came back like a boomerang.

It made a hole on Driftblim, she fucking panicked and gave a HUGE scream.

5555 was discovering physics with OOM, 5555 was standing on the board and OOM smashed the other side, the pressure made 5555 been sent flying straight towards Driftblim, he latched onto her. "INSANE!" he screamed. "LET ME GO!" Drifblim screamed, She kept dodging the Cannonballs from Machops Flying Machine.

"Fuck This Shit i'm out!" Machop got bored and left to unknown lands with his Flying Machine, likely a Jungle...

"...Sigh do i have to do everything myself..." Janitor deadpanned he grabbed OOMs blaster and thanks to his incredible aim he had a bullseye on Driftblims well eye! Togepi fell and so did 5555. All the air and souls from Inside Driftblim were escaping she dropped the million Poke and like a deflated Balloon went to unknown lands.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Thomas grabbed the Suitcase.

"Good News Since Machop eliminated himself only one person shall be eliminated today! Janitor, Togepi, OOM, 5555 and Baby have immunity tho, choose wisely!" Thomas grinned!

(That Night)

"The Votes are In~ Immune peeps are safe, Janitor, OOM, 5555, Togepi and Baby!" Smiled Thomas they all got berries.

"Machop and His Flying Machine eliminated himself so he is out!" Smirked Thomas.

**_(Dramatic Music)_**

"Peeps with zero votes get berries,

Mel and Muk!" They got berries.

**_Final Two._**

"Chandelure and Trump, both threat however you Trump and not Safe with Five Votes!" Smirked Thomas.

"WHAT!" Trump screamed.

"Chandelure is safe with Three Votes." She smirked.

"I'll pay a small Loan of a billion poke to eliminate her!" Trump smugly said.

"Dude i'm a god, i dont need money. Bye Trump." Smirked Thomas.

"NOOOO!" Trump was zapped and out.

"Great." Smirked Chandelure.

"That was intense i almost lost the cash anywho what shall happen next time? find out on Thomas Newer Island!"

"Roger Roger."

"Roger Roger~"

"R0g3r rOgE."

_00000000_

**_Trump:_** "Review i guess..." He growled...

**_Machop:_** *In His Flying Machine having awesome clashes.*


	17. HURRY DON'T HURL!

Thomas was wearing a chef costume "Last time on Thomas Newer Island! We had a minor set back with Driftblim, Machop built a Clashing Flying Machine and left the game and at the end, Trump! Was eliminated, he learned Money doesn't always save you from everything, heh heh heh heh, What shall happen today? Find out on! THOMAS NEWER ISLAND!" He screamed.

***Thomas plus Intro = Thomas Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

"We are so close to the finals!" Smiled Togepi.

"Yes, i am happy Trump is gone, weirdo..." Chandelure yawned.

"Yay! I'm happy you're all happy!"

Muk giggled.

"Yes! Together we can win!" Mel smiled.

"goo ga gu" Baby goo ga gued.

The Trio of Droids sat away from everyone else.

"INSANE!" Smiled 5555

"Yes 5555 we're absolutely fucked..." Janitor frowned.

"But we...can still win, i know we can! You're the best Janitor! You will bring us to victory!" OOM OOMED.

Janitor looked at her. " Yes we can do this! We can escape this Duel of the Fails! Cause we Are Team Battle Droid! A Team formed by Sexiness! Evil Cunning! And Dumb Luck! We Are Unstoppable!" Janitor assured. "YEA!" Both Droids screamed, some more glitchy in their voice than others.

"Challenge Time!" Thomas smiled.

_(Outside of Wow oWW Woods Woo!)_

"Challenge is called Hurry Don't Hurl! It's very simple, all you have to do is eat this nasty food that are in these tables and not be the last two in each round, the first two that finish the last round win immunity!" Smiled Thomas.

5555 went towards the Tables and broke everything! throwing the plates on the floor, kicking the broken table and jumping all around Even Left and Right, laughing insanely and glitchy.

"hahshehahwkalahdkwkahwjwhaj"

"5555! Do that one More Time And You'Re outta Here!" Thomas glared. 5555 got silent, he slowly walked near Thomas, everyone was silent. And...

5555 Autisticly screamed in his face, and spit on him. "POO!" He yelled. Thomas was fucking angery.

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed.

5555 was jumping up and down and left and right and all around laughing. "YOU!" Thomas pointed at OOM-5555 "You're Eliminated!"

OOM-5555 Gave The Loudest Autistic Screech Ever and Opened a Worm Hole, Everyone even Thomas was amazed, Thomas had no time to zap 5555 before he jumped in the worm hole and disappeared! The worm hole closed.

_Silence._

"Where do you think he went?" Asked OOM

"He is likely trapped in a Time Space Blast..." Janitor said.

"What Did you just say Droid!" Thomas seemed mad.

"Time Space Blast. Why is there a problem?"

Everyone looked at Thomas weird.

Thomas recomposed himself, "not at all, so since 5555 eliminated himself only one person shall be eliminated aswell today begin to eat the food from the floor!"

_(Nasty Challenge Music)_

Togepi placed a bit on her mouth and puked " oh a tiny Grimer" she giggled and fainted. Chandelure ate a bit and vomited aswell. "go ga gu!" Baby lost the challenge.

Mel evolved into Metagross and began eating her food through her small ass mouth, the poison didnt affect her. Janitor also ate so did OOM. Muk looked around. "Hey Thomas you're cool dude i give up it's fine i wanna talk to my friends!"

Muk smiled. "Fine." Muk was talking with a now awake Chandelure and Togepi.

Janitor looked at OOM. "OOM say you give up!" "Oh Okay! Mr Thomas i Give Up!" OOM smiled.

"Janitor and Mel the Metagross win! OOM-5555 and OOM-5660 are eliminated!" Thomas grinned.

"...w-wait what..." OOM looked at Janitor, he smirked.

She was zapped and out!

"Dick." Chandelure growled with a green face, Togepi also had a green face. Muk frowned.

"It had to be done, and now, i'll always win!" Janitor seemed cocky.

"Yea, Right! I am a mighty Metagross! None of you will be able to stop me! NO ONE!" She grinned. Everyone other than Janitor gulped. Who smiled.

"I like her"

**_Janitor:_** "OOM sadly had to leave for my victory, a small prize to pay for glory!" He smirked.

"What legendary shall happen next time? Find out on the next episode of Thomas Newer Island!" Thomas grinned.

_00000000_

**_OOM:_** "Review!" She smiled.

**_OOM-5555:_** *Lost in Time and Space having awesome spin-off adventures.*


	18. Dragon Test Den!

"Last time on Thomas Newer Island! We had eating contest! A nasty poisoned food eating contest~ OOM-5555 Broke a hole in the fabric of time and space and eliminated himself at the end four peeps were left, Muk quitted early and OOM later but since she was the last one to fail, she basically eliminated herself! Who will win? Find out on this legendary challenge of Thomas Newer Island!" He grinned wearing a cape.

***Thomas Intro***

_(Mess Hall)_

"What do you think we will do today?" Asked Togepi worried.

The baby crawled aloof.

Muk frowned sweating muk, grime and shit aswell.

"Hopefully not a legendary challenge..." Chandelure eyed The Evil Cleaning Battle Janitor and The Mighty Metagross.

_She gulped._

"Legendary Challenge Time!" Thomas yelled.

**_Chandelure:_** "You've got tobe kidding me..." She deadpanned.

_(Cave)_

"Challenge is called Dragon Test Den! You will all do the mighty legendary dragon challenges and the two losers will be automatically eliminated!" Smiled Thomas.

_Everyone nodded._

"Our special guest are-" Thomas showed The Legendary Pokemon Reshiram and The Legendary Pokemon Zekrom appeared.

_Everyone seemed amazed._

"Hey you look like the fusion that weirdo Foe turned into!" Chandelure pointed out.

"Yes Foe, is a friend of ours!" Smiled Reshiram kindly as she looked around.

"You're friends with Foe!" Asked Togepi!

"Yes he is super sweet so we fought him to see if he could win!" Reshiram smiled kindly.

"He was no match for us, we are unstoppable together!" Spoke Zekrom with confidence as he grinned.

"Thank you for helping Him defeat Joltik, Mrs Mine and Kyurem!" Reshiram thanked her.

"No problem i guess?" Chandelure smiled.

**_Chandelure:_** "I kinda like it when people treat me nice now..." Chandelure smiled.

"So what do we have to do ey?" Muk smiled.

"Just for easy challenges we done for you!" Reshiram showed them a small obstacle course.

**_Janitor:_** "Easy." He grinned.

**_Mel:_** "Too Easy." She Smirked.

_(Fields with Legendary Obsticle Course)_

_(Ready, Set? Dragon Test Den!)_

_(Challenge Music V.1)_

Janitor passed everyone jumping the thingies so did Mel. Muk crawled under. So did Togepi, Chandelure carried the baby and flew over them.

Janitor in the second part swinged through the rope and easily made it to the other side. Mel just floated towards the other side with her psychic powers!

Chandelure helped the Baby, this made her slow down and stay behind a bit.

Muk threw Togepi towards the other side and he slide down and then up instead of using the rope.

**_Muk:_** "I knew i coudnt jump to the rope ey! So i tried somethin' Diffrent and it worked!" He giggled.

Janitor then dodged the cannon balls with ease. Mel used her psychic powers to grab the cannon balls and throw them back. Chandelure carefully dodged them protecting the baby. Togepi was small so she just rolled like a ball until phase four. Muk absorbed all the cannon balls and pooped them "oops" He giggled.

The Final Part Janitor and Mel got first. "Janitor what is friendship!" Asked Reshiram.

"w-what! Um...Ships with friends?" **_*BUZZ!*_** He looked confused.

"What is the most Power thing!" Zekrom asked Mel.

"Power!" She grinned. **_*BUZZ!*_**

Chandelure got forth she dropped Baby. "Baby, go ga gu?" Asked Reshiram cutely. "gu ga go!" Baby smiled.

**_*DING DING DING DING!*_**

"Baby is the first one that wins Immunity!" "WHAT!" Asked Mel shocked.

"Janitor Why is trust important!"

Asked Zekrom growling.

"Cause it will benefit you later!" **_*BUZZ!*_** Janitor looked so confused.

"Togepi, why are friends important?" Asked Reshiram smiling.

"Cause they can give bad and happy memorable times! Friends can always be by your side when you need them!" she smiled.

**_*DING DING DING DING!*_**

"Togepi is the second one that wins immunity!" Grinned Thomas.

"Mel what is a Kek?" Asked Zekrom frowning.

"W-wha...WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" She screamed.

***BUZZ!***

"Muk, why is loyalty important?" Asked Zekrom.

"Cause if someone is loyal they will help in anything you do anything, no matter what it is, usually all friends are loyal!" Muk smiled.

**_*DING DING DING DING!*_**

"Muk wins immunity!" Screamed Thomas.

"Mel, why are bonds important?"

Asked Zekrom.

"Um...cause they will make you stronger?..."

**_*BUZZ!*_**

"Janitor what are enemies!" Zekrom growled boredly.

"People i shall destroy without problems!" He grinned **_*BUZZ!*_**

"w-what!" He seemed scared.

"Chandelure, What is Love?"

Asked Reshiram smiling.

"Love is feeling lots of admiration and affection towards something, it is a form of trust, loyalty and bonds aswell!" Chandelure smiled.

***DING DING DING DING!***

"Chandelure wins Immunity! Which Means Mel and Janitor are eliminated respectively!" Screamed Thomas.

"...Impossible...IMPOSSIBLE!" Screamed Mel. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" The Metagross stomped her four feets on the ground hard.

Janitor Glared daggers "This Game is Rigged! Those questions were impossible to answer! We did three fourths of the challenge!"

"Yes most of the challenge did involve athletic and physical movement." Zekrom nodded.

"But i also involved creative thinking on ways to get around them, like Muk and the Rope part." Giggled Reshiram.

"And the questions may have been complex and confusing for some." Zekrom Rolled his eyes.

"But they were to test how pure and legendary you hearts and souls were! And Only four Passed!" Giggled Reshiram.

"So You, Mel The Metagross and Janitor The Cleaning Battle Droid OOM-56 Are Automatically Eliminated!" Smirked Thomas.

"NOOOOOO! I'LL THROW YOU IN THE GAS CHAMBER OF AUSCHWITZ!" Screamed Janitor punching the floor and charging at Thomas.

Mel gave a evil glitchy scream, she charged at The Red Elmo and he zapped them both.

They were both zapped and out.

"Congrats, Muk, Chandelure, Baby and Togepi! You are the Final Four!" Thomas grinned.

"Our job here is done." Nodded Zekrom and left somewhere.

"Bye Have Fun!" Smiled kindly and the the mighty Reshiram followed her Zekrom partner.

"Make a confessional and sleep for tomorrows challenge!" Thomas teleported out.

**_Baby:_** "go ga gu" The baby babied.

**_Togepi:_** "Final Four Alright! I'm so pumped i never got this far this is sweeeet!" She smiled.

**_Muk:_** "Yay Final Four Sweet! This could be fun! i love having fun anf now i can have fun with my friends! YAY!"

**_Chandelure:_** "..I'm glad i made it to the final four again tho, i wonder what happened to our real hosts?.." She thought.

Chandelure got Everyone, "..Hey guys follow me..." Chandelure said. Togepi grabbed Baby and Muk followed her.

_(Icy Cave)_

_It was Cold._

Chandelure felt nostalgic comming here, she looked around looking for sum.

Togepi and Baby shivered. "...Why are we here..." She asked Her confused "gua!" Said Baby.

"...Yea it's pretty-" Muk stopped talking.

All four of them were standing in front off a ice chained up Mew and Pumpkingking, both Blue and cold.

"...heh...sup..." Pumpkingking gave a slight chuckle.

"W-What Happened To You!"

Screamed Togepi worried, a loud echo ran out. This worried Chandelure but Togepi, Baby and Muk didn't notice at all.

"...Thomas..." Was all Mew said.

Muk looked very worried.

"T-thomas? But he's the nice guy right? .right..?...Thomas is-"

"What About Me."

_Everyone quickly turned around._

They saw a Evil Red Elmo Grinning Down at Them.

"O-oh! HEY T-thomas whats o-off..." Chandelure seemed terrified, eyes widdened.

"All of your heads when i'm done with all of you." His hands turned into sharp claws, his red bushy silly eyebrows on top of his eyes became hard and up resembling demon horns, a devil tail came out of his ass and his feet had sharp claws aswell, his eye pupils became slim and dead and his goofy orange nose became small in compensation for this His mouth became bigger and millions of sharp fangs visible yellow and filled with pieces of rotting flesh. He gave a insane laugh unlike anything the contestants heard before, Not goofy, Not Weird, Just Evil. They all seemed terrified shaking and cold.

Chandelure looked at the forth-wall. "...Welp We're fucked..." She deadpann_ed._

_00000000_

**_Janitor:_** "...Review..." He growled.

**_Mel:_** *Robotic Glitchy Screeching*


	19. The Final Battle!

A giant Evil Elmo was standing in front of the contestants laughing like a maniac everyone seemed terrified everyone but Pumpkingking.

"Last time on Thomas Newer Island! We had a Legendary challenge it was cool and all, Even tho Mel and Janitor were owning the first thirds of the challenge the pure heart questionare stumbled them making them be Eliminated! What shall happen tonight and will we all die? Find out on Thomas Newer Island!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

**_*Evil Thomas Intro*_**

_(Icy Cave)_

The Evil Elmo was still laughing like a maniac then he started coughing. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Hey Thomas how are ya!" Smiled Muk.

"You Weren't supposed to be here!" He growled.

"..and may i ask why you have Mew and Pumpkingking held hostage?" Chandelure raised her eyebrow.

"Ah yes you see, I once had these awesome godly powers Pumpkingking gave me, i was mighty OverLord Thomas Elmor Felmor!" He laughed the growled.

"Until they came... They locked me underground and sealed me! In!" Screamed Thomas.

"Wait Mew and Pumpkingking?" Asked Togepi asked holding Baby.

"What?! Of course Not! It was those pesky farmers..., of course since i am a boss i escaped but them four idiots defeated me again and turned me to stone!"

"Heh i remember that!" Pumpkingking smirked.

Thomas growled. "ENOUGH! For knowing my secret you will all Die!"

"Wait don't you care about the show!" Togepi asked.

"Care of the Show?! I hate this Show! I only joined to be Co-Co Host, Hypnotise Mew and Pumpkingking, Kidnap em and keep em locked here forever! But since you placed your noses in places where they don't belong you will die!" Thomas laughed.

He took a step forward and then.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Screamed Gardevoir.

All the interns were here, Goob Goob, Joltik, Palpitoad, Cryogonal and Psyduck [Not Suicunte and Ninetails cause they cleared their debt.]

"Finally we can do somethin' other than fix crap in the background..." Psyduck seemed bored.

"Hey there interns you can all participate in this new challenge!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

"oooo do we get to go back to the show!" Asked Palpitoad.

"No but if you help you will be cleared from your debt and will be free! No Jail!" Pkk smiled.

They all smiled.

"If you join me you shall have the world at your command!" Smirked The Evil Elmo.

Cryogonal and Joltik went by his side.

"Traitors!" Yelled Mew.

"Challenge is called The Final Battle! Defeat Cryogonal, Little old Joltik and The Evil Elmo, while singing! Whoever participates is clear from their sentence! NOW GO!"

"...This seems way too familiar..." Chandelure deadpanned.

(This song was very hard to make anyway it is a parody of the song, 'This I Love', From Guns N' Roses, bet whoever is reading that other than Thomas didn't see that coming, those parts are usually when Thomas is singing, this song is called 'This I Hate', Enjoy or don't."

_(Really Fucking Fast)_

Almost Everyone: "Time...Is...Right!"

Togepi: "We will fight!" She smiled.

Psyduck: "For our lives!" she growled.

Muk: "This is fun! i'll make puns!"

Chandelure: "...Please don't-or i'll call you a cunt..."

Palpitoad: "That was pretty dumb!" He walked and tripped.

_(A Bit Slower)_

Gardevoir: It's~time~for~The Final Battle!~" He sung.

Joltik: "Yesss~we will kill you! Wow!~" He laughed and dodged a attack.

Cryogonal: "...someone kill me now..." He drawled.

Psyduck: "I'll do that personally, it shall fowl!" She yelled.

Palpitoad: "Look guys i think i saw an Owl!" He giggled.

Thomas: "QUIET! You fiends are a nuisance to my plan! My power will grow like a large flower of ultimate Destruction!" He laughed.

Palpitoad: "You're Dad Lesbian!" Thomas seemed even redder and pissed off.

Gardevoir: "Palpitoad you will make him cause a eruption!"

Palpitoad: "Was that good corruption?" he stuck his tongue out and winked.

Goob Goob: "Goob Goob Goobity Goob Goob GOOB!"

Thomas was throwing lighting attacks and rocks at the contestants pissed off.

Thomas: "Why~ WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" He sung and then growled. He was stomping on the pile of Muk, but each time he just came back up like jiggly jelly.

Muk: "I wanted to drop in and say Hi!~" He giggled.

Thomas: "You'll all Say~ GOODBYE!" He sung and then screamed.

Pumpkingking: "Dude you aren't bad~, i see it in your eyes~" He sung.

Mew: "He's Evil to the core, keeping pain deep inside and he can't deny..." Mew grumbled.

Thomas: "I'm God! I'm The Evil Elmo! I'm The Evil God Thomas Elmor Felmor! My Confessions don't matter, cause you'll die in this Session!"

He was shooting beams of destruction at the contestants.

Joltik laughing in the background.

All the contestants ganged up on Cryogonal, he was out. Then Joltik, he was out easily, next was...

Thomas: He pointed at The real hosts, especially Pumpkingking "I've searched all over the universe for you! Jumped from different dimensions and Time-Lines to be finally so close to victory!"

Palpitoad: "We will cause you Injury!"

Psyduck: "Let's end this Strictly!" She grinned. All the interns charged at Thomas and he easily defeated them. It was just Thomas vs The contestants.

Pumpkingking: "**_It's On_**"

Thomas kept throwing attacks and so did they, they were somehow evenly matched.

Thomas: "WHY~ WON'T YOU DIE! JUST SAY GOODBYE!, TOO YOUR LIFE!" He was sweating, tired.

Chandelure: "...it may not be wise...but we have to try...cause else~we will all fry..." She frowned as she shot a flamethrower at him.

Togepi: "We're Special lights!" She smiled.

Muk: "Still shining bright!" He seemed happy.

Chandelure: "...Even on this darkest night..." She deadpanned.

Baby: "da ni ba!~" Baby was a Baby.

Contestants: "We're so alive, We won't Die! Somewhere inside...WE HAVE THE WILL TO TRY!" They fought harder.

Thomas "Enough!" He zapped then and they were zapped and still in.

He seemed shocked.

Pumpkingking: "That only works if they are eliminated, too bad i am hosting the challenge now~" He winked.

Thomas: B-but I'm the Host, I Am God! I am The Evil Thomas Elmo Elmor Felmor God! None of you can stop me! I'm full of might!" He screamed.

Mew: "That's a Lie and Doing this is a crime! Now let us go and leave to do time!"

Thomas powers were visually getting weaker.

Thomas: "W-why~! My powers Die!~"

Pumpkingking: "They come to me when i'm around~ Pretty cool safe mechanism ey now?" He smirked.

Thomas: "NO! THEN I'll End it...NOW!" He was about to Crush the little defenseless Baby.

Pumpkingking: "KICK HIS RUNKLIES!" He screamed.

Togepi threw Baby wherever The Runklies of Thomas were. He gave a loud ass scream opening his mouth. Pumpkingking threw a Common Candy at Chandelure.

Pumpkingking: "Feed this to him!"

Chandelure: "...This is dim..."

She feed Thomas the Candy, At the Same time Muk Threw Shit in his opened mouth. Thomas puked. Baby spit on him, Muk freed Mew and Pumpkingking.

Everyone but Thomas and the fainted peeps: "This Is Fin! YA!"

_(End Song, Finally.)_

Thomas was beat up on the floor, full of scratches, sweat and tears?

"Why..." He cried. "I just wanted to be a god again!" He was sobbing.

Pumpkingking had absorbed all his powers. "Hey being a god isn't that great, plus you'll get another chance later, oh well you're eliminated from Co-Co Host Thelma~" He grinned.

Thomas blushed and charged at Pumpkingking, Pumpkingking zapped him and he went out to unknown lands.

"What a weirdo..." Mew frowned.

Cryogonal and Joltik woke up. Joltik tip toed his way outta the Icy Cave and then made a run for it.

"Sorry Cryogonal but you have extra debt now~" Pumpkingking caught him before he could escape. Cryogonal deadpanned.

Mew looked at her interns and healed them, they woke up.

"You are all free from any evil debt you once may had! Go on and live your life however you all still gotta stay here until the season ends."

All The Interns were fucking happy they hugged eachother and yelled.

Pumpkingking looked at the contestants. "I'm very proud on all of you, of course i could had stopped all of this right whenever i wanted but i was lazy, i see you all became stronger than last time i've seen you!" He smiled.

"I'm tired, we still have to eliminate someone..." Mew rubbed her eyes.

"Make it random Mew!" Pkk smiled.

"The one-" Mew pointed at Muk.

-"That is-" Mew Pointed at Togepi.

"-Eliminated-" Mew pointed at Baby.

"Is!" Mew pointed at Chandelure.

"YOU!" She screamed and pointed at BABY but then quickly her hand changed to Togepi.

"TOGEPI!" She grinned.

"WHAT!" All contestants other than Baby screamed. Togepi seemed down but them smiled "Haha! oh well it was fun! I even made it farther than last time!" She had a tear in her eye.

"...Oh Togepi..." Chandelure seemed sad.

"Ah dude you don't deserve this ey..." Muk frowned.

"Ba guu ga!" Baby Smirked?!

Chandelure glared at Baby. "You made my friend be eliminated!" She yelled at it. Baby cried.

"Are you fighting with a fucking Baby?" Pumpkingking pointed out. Chandelure sighed.

"Since i aint evil how about you make a elimination confessional! Your friends will wait outside!"Mew smiled.

So did Togepi.

**_(Togepi[Eliminated: "Gosh this game was really fun! It was hard too! Evil People all around and new friends yea! well everyoneone is my friend, unless they are mean!Chandelure is a exception, deep inside that grumpy gothic chandeliers legendary heart and soul, i know she is a good person!"_**

Mew was knocking in the door.

"Times Up!" She yelled.

**_"Haha! Oh well time for Eggnaut to go zappies!"_** She gave a melancholic smile.

_(Docks)_Togepi stood in the Docks waving at her friends. They waved back.

Mew zapped Togepi.

"Hahahaha! That Tickles!" She laughed. She was zapped an out.

Chandelure and Muk looked at were she was standing now gone. Baby was aloof.

"Go to sleep contestants, tomorrow one of you will be eliminated for the semi finals..." Pumpkingking levitated towards his room with Mew.

Chandelure reluctantly grabbed Baby and headed towards The Lodge with Muk. It was everything they needed, space, beds and Space. In the merge when Chandelure used to be here everyone was at eachothers throats fighting before sleep, there were many peeps here, and now it was so empty...she sighed.

"Yo Chandelure i know you must be sad about Togepi leaving..." Muk frowned. "I'm sad too..."

"Togepi didn't deserve to leave, Any of us were better candidates than her...i just can't believe she really is gone..." She was crying.

**_TBC_**


	20. Wow oWW Woods Woo 2

(**_AN_**: We Continue from where we left off, this story surprisingly got a word limit oh well. Let's Go.)

Chandelure was still crying.

Muk got near her and patted her on the back.

"It's alright Chandelure, what if you get to the finals for her, i am sure it's what she would had wanted." He smiled. Chandelure looked at Muk. "Don't be silly Muk...everyone knows Villains never win...Baby has a higher chance to win than me..."

"You weren't a villain at all! If anything you were a hero! A Freaking All-Star!" He smiled at her.

Chandelure stopped crying, "Thanks Muk, I'll Try to win this not only for me, But for all my friends who couldn't win!" She seemed happy and more confident.

"Atta Girl! Now let's go to sleep! I am kinda sleepy and tomorrow one of us will leave!" Muk went to his room on the Lodge, Baby was in its room too. Chandelure went to her room, closed the door, got on the bed and had happy dreams for once about all her new friends.

_(Day Time-Docks)_

"Last Time On Thomas Newer Island! The contestants had a wild boss fight against The Evil Elmo Thomas! They sang a gay song and Thomas was defeated and Cryogonal recaptured! What shall happen in this grassy challenge? Find out Right now on Mews!, Newer! Island!" Mew yelled.

**_*Normal Intro (No Thomas)*_**

_(Mess Hall)_

**Only Three Left.**

"Morning Chandelure what you think the challenge will be today ey?" Smiled Muk.

Chandelure shurged "As long as that Baby loses, i am fine..."

"Challenge Time!" Mew teleported in.

_(Wow oWW Woods Woo)_

"Greetings contestants to the Semi Finals! This challenge is called Wow oWW Woods Woo 2!" Mew yelled.

"...Original..." Said Chandelure in a monotone voice rolling her eyes.

Muk giggled with her and of course Baby was aloof, or was it?

"This challenge shall be like a Oval Run Round 5! Run from one side to the next of The Forest Twenty One Times to win! The last person that crosses the finish line loses! Now Go!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Muk and Chandelure began running. Baby was crawling around.

_(Deep Wow oWW Woods Woo)_

"It's obvious we are gonna win.." Chandelure seemed bored.

"What if that Baby has some sort of huge power hidden?" Asked Muk.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh babe, that Baby got nothing on us!" Chandelure smirked.

"Heh you called me Babe, thanks...that felt nice..." Muk was blushing.

"w-wa..i didn't! You just heard wrong!" Chandelure was blushing too.

"You're so beautiful Chandelure..." Muk smiled.

Chandelures red flame was covering her right eye. "You only say that cause i'm shiny...no one would ever like me..."

"Everyone Likes you hun! Togepi! Me!...um..." Muk was sweating.

Chandelure raised an eyebrow.

"Me! I like you Chandelure...a lot...more than friends like..." Muk was blushing really hard. But nothing compared to chandelure.

"...well...i like you too Muk...i thought what you did last season was pretty cool..." She smiled.

"...i know i may be weird and dumb an-"

Chandelure placed one of her arms on Muks mouth. "sh sh sh sh you arent any of those stuff hun, if anything you are energetic and friendly! I l-like you for who you are..." Chandelure was blushing.

"Y-you really think so?..." Muk was hopeful.

"Muk I Lo-"

Then Baby Appeared.

"Gua Gau!"It Smirked.

"AH THE BABY!" Screamed Muk.

"Oh brother it's just a Baby? What's the worst that can happen?" Chandelure asked.

Muk shurged "Babyness?"

They both stared at eachother and laughed, they kept walking, Chandelure Holding Baby so it wouldnt die here.

**_Muk:_** "Chandelure is really really cool, i love her so much ooo how i wish i could tell her that!" Muk had a melancholic look.

**_Chandelure:_** "Who knew i would fall in love with a fucking silly goof ball huh...i know i am supposed to be dark, gothic and Edgy, But when he is around i just feel so happy. Oh how i wish i could tell him that, i love him so much.." She frowned.

**_Baby:_** *Baby Noises*

_(Round 20)_

Muk and Chandelure had been talking for hours! They did have a lot of time to interact afterall, they were passing by many flowers and plants.

"...hey..C-chandelure...i have something to a-ask you..." Muk looked down.

"What you wanna date me?" Asked Chandelure raising her eyebrow.

"W-wa! How did you know?!" Muk asked amazed.

"Cause i wanna date you too goof ball~" Chandelure looked at him lovingly. They were both blushing.

They escaped Wow oWW Woods Woo, all they had to do is cross the finish line to join the finals.

_(Plains)_

Chandelure placed Baby on the floor and walked towards the finish line with Muk, both happy.

They both crossed at the same time!

"Congrats Muk and Chandelure! You have joined The Finals! Baby is automatically eliminated!" Mew smiled.

"Do a Elimination Confessional Baby." Pkk spoke.

**_(Baby[Eliminated: *Lots of Baby noises*)_**

_(Docks)_

Baby was zapped and out.

"You two should do a Confessional before the finals tomorrow." Smiled Pumpkingking.

They both looked at eachother and smiled.

**_Muk:_** "I got a Hot! Smart! And Awesome Girlfriend! I am so happy! Chandelure is the best! I am so lucky i got to spend our time here! And now i reached The Finals! Ha Ha I can't believe It! This is all soooo Cool Yea!" Muk seemed really fudging happy.

**_Chandelure:_** "Yep, i made it to the finals, i also got a funny and caring boyfriend, i dont care who wins to be honest all i care is i can stay near his loving self, he so cute too!" Chandelure seemed happy as fucking fuck.

They both went to the lodges and slept in the same room~

The camara zoomed outta the lodge. Into Mew and Pumpkingking, "The Finals Shall be Next! We will have A!- well not finals...first a gay Afthermathematics and Then the finals oh well find out what happens on, Mew's Newer Island!"

Pumpkingking yelled.

"Hey honey how about we do the same thing they are doing hmm~" Mew tried to be flirty.

"I like that idea!" He smirked.

They four fucked.

"Yo where the fuck was i last episode?" Foe seemed blazed.

_00000000_

Baby: "gu ga gu"

Togepi: "Review!" she giggled.

**_oooooooo_**

**_AN_**: Sup this is Liz, i wanted to use this other half of the chapter to talk about the eliminated contestants! This shall also help you and me know what place they got oh well lets do this loves!

Heatmoar: The Fiery Hot Head, He originally was gonna be either a Seviper or a Zangoose but i decided a Heatmoar would fit better his fiery temper, i never really cared much.

Munchlax: The Sleeping Dummy, will he sleep his way into Next Season? Yea likely.

Magby: The Unlucky One, poor Magby never got his chance to shine and never will, He was lame and shall always be lame.

Elekid: The Mean Inventor, He was A Crack-a-Chu 2.0 which i didnt like in Nice Ice Baby, so he turned into a inventor, i wonder if someone got that reference.

Mothim: The Loser, He was supposed to say longer and have character development on how being a loser but he was too much of a loser to get any of that ig.

Drapion: The Uncaring Powerhouse, i wanted this season to have opposite characters, this is one of them, she/he is supposed to be the opposite of Druddigon, doesnt really care about his team or the game, still strong tho.

Durant: The Strong Girl, again originally supposed to be a Seviper or Zangoose, she stayed a Durant for metallic purposes.

Klefki: The Annoying One, She was annoying i hated her.

Dhelmise: The Pirate, she was fun to write honestly, very very fun heh.

Bergmite: The Bland Ice, Bland.

Hippo: The Hippo, Bland.

Dunsparce: The Girl, i liked dunsparce tbh, better than Bergmite and Hippo, i hated them.

Handy: The Hand, it deserved better...maybe next season?

Shuckle: The Happy One, He was happy tho he realised you cant always be friends with certain people later.

Ninjask: The Best, Cocky, Immature, and idiotic, just how i like em, heh.

Rotom: The Electronics Fanatic, She loved electronics, too bad she wont come back, ever.

Shedinja: The Dead One, He was cool, but you can get more character development from him in TSI.

Eva: The Sexy One, she surprisingly left very early, she was supposed to control all males to do her bidding with her pheromones but we never got that far oh well.

Beedrill: The B, She died, i can revive her but i don't want too.

Lucario: The Australian, she was fun to write, too bad her demise happened, she was originally gonna be the winner, as a riolu!

Probopass: The Pervert, He was very fun to write, Him having no diologe made things fun, if you wanna know why he raped Lucario its cause since Evas pheromones left, she couldnt control him, so he went savage and was gonna fuck everyone, oh well.

Vulpix: The Rich Boy, he was a bit dull but not Hippo and Bergmite Levels.

Dhelphox: The Witch Fox, He was cool i guess? not my best work but not Klefki levels...

Smoochum: The Famous Baby, She was bratty and joined just to leave right after what a boozo.

Driftblim: The Reality Show Fanatic, She went evil, well cause she wanted to win! we will get more of her on the afthermathematics and read TSI.

Machop: The Master of Disaster, He was rude, He was a brute, he likely died nude. Oh well TSI.

Trump: The Wall Master, Trump was a great alliance leader, but with no alliance, he was nothing. Only a friendless billionaire. smh.

OOM-5555: Droid With Down Syndrome, He isnt dead i can tell you that, also he was supposed to be eliminated in the first chapter he appeared but spots changed between him and Smoochum cause i loved writing his character more.

OOM: Droid with Boobs, She was hot, but stupid. She didnt see Janitor just used her get far, bummer.

Mel: The Powerhouse, She was a fucking Metagross! How did she lose? Lack of basic social skills.

Janitor: Droid with a Evil Mind, He was evil, he was foul, he would drown you in a acid named Raul.

He would likely do worse too!

Hopefully Janitor liked how i wrote his awesome character.

Togepi: The Eggxelent Nuthouse, Oh man was she fun to write, super energetic and lively, no wonder she will join next season.

Baby: The Baby, It was a fucking Baby what did you expect...on one hand it's a baby...on another...yea nah it's still a just a normal baby.

(Hosts)

Mew: The Far more superior legendary, She is caring, but can be uncaring, she got so bored she made a fucking show torturing kids for amusement, who does that? Oh yea Janitor...

The Pumpkingking: The King Of Pumps and Kings, He is crazy, maybe even insane! But not stupid, he cares about the contestants and about you aswell.

Oh well i ran out of words, heh until next time thanks for reading!


	21. Mew's Newer Island!-Afthermathematics

***Afthermathematics Intro***

*Replays scenes from last time, especially eliminated contestants.****Afthermathematics Outro*****_*Mew's Newer Island Intro*_**

***Afthermathematics Intro***

_Cheers._

"Greetings loyal fans to the Afthermathematics! I am your awesome Host! Suicune" She smirked.

"I am your kind co-host Ninetails!"

She smiled.

"He we have Dirty Secrets, Radical games and Fun Trivia Facts About the Show!" Ninetails smiled.

"So wait we cant re-join!" Klefki seemed amazed.

"Darling dont be a fucking idiot...there is only two left..., but lets Meet The Losers!

**_(MTL!)_**

Smoochum came out walking.

_Cheers._

"How did it feel to lose again~"

Smirked Suicunte.

"Um...at least i got farther than last time i guess..." She frowned.

"Next is Driftblim!" Ninetails announced._Cheers._

She came out looking all beat up.

"So-"

"I fucking hated it, what will you losers throw me in jail now?!!" She growled.

"Actually Pumpkingking said since you spiced up the competition you wont go to jail! However Mew added that you cant rejoin any of her games anymore." Ninetails smiled.

"Whatever i can terrorize another island." She smirked.

"Machop!"

Silence.

"...um...Trump!"

Trump came out mad af.

"I'll pay my whole money just to eliminate Chandelure!" He growled.

"Nah you cant do that." Ninetails frowned. Magby just looked at the forth wall deadpanning.

"OOM-5555"

Silence.

"um...OOM!"

OOM walked out waving.

_Cheers and Whistles._

"Hey OOM how did it feel to get so far~ Just to Lose!" Suicunte smirked.

"I mean whateves. At least my hubby wubby got farther~" She smiled.

"Next is Mel!"

Cheers.

The Metagross was pissed off.

"I should had won, No questions asked."

"You didnt even know basic answers..." Solrock rolled her eyes from the Popcorn Gallery.

Mel growled and frowned. "I thought i could win with just connections and Raw Power, i guess i was wrong..." She frowned. "I shall change my gender and be a new person! A good Person!" He smiled.

"tf...HOW DID HE DO THAT!" Yelled Turtwig.

"All genderless pokemon can change gender at will." Suicunte smoked a cigar bored.

"I won't even try that." Solrock deadpanned looking at Lunatone.

Lunatone was having lots of fun being a guy and a girl, he stayed being a guy tho.

"What if you dont wanna be a certain gender to have a new start, but you're not a genderless mon?" Asked Drapion.

"Do what Skarmory did and change her gender for a hefty price." Smirked Numel.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Skarmory began chasing Numel with a killing intention, Numel ran giving a girly scream as he hid.

"Next Is Janitor!"

_Cheers._

"Roger Roger."

"How did it feel to answer those questions oh wait you answered none."

Janitor growled "I have no Soul, i've killed billions of idiots, they were lucky someone as great as me failed. And thanks OOM for your sacrifice, you are awesome babe."

OOM blushed.

_Awes._

"I'm still better~" Ninjask Grinned.

And Janitor began to beat him up again. They had to separate them with Machamps wearing sunglasses and four more on each of the different biceps.

Ninjask pretty beat up in the small fight he had with the Battle Droid.

"Ha! i fucked him like Germany Fucked Poland." Janitor smirked.

OOM nudged him.

"Don't"

"Next is Togepi!" Ninetails smiled.

_Cheers._

"Golly! Here again Yay!" she smiled.

"How did it feel to get so far just too lose!" Smirked Suicunte.

"Well it was a bit sucky but i am glad my friends got farther, this game was super fun!" Togepi giggled.

"Next is Baby!" Ninetails smiled.

_Cheers._

The Baby crawled around.

"So Baby how-"

"ge gu ga gu! gu go go gi ge gu ge gu ga. ge ge ge go gi goooo gu ga ge gi ge gi, ga ge gi gi gu, gaga, go."

Almost Everyone was crying.

_Claps._

"W-wha, That didn't even make sense!" Numel yelled getting outta is hiding spot.

"GOT YOU NOW BITCH!" Screamed Skarmory as he almost got him.

Numel gave a girly scream and ran.

Ninetails looked at this.

"It seems its a good time to bring out Run Away Monsters!"

**_(RAM!)_**

"OMG you guys i have connection call with Machop!" Ninetails omged.

"Great No One Cares." Solrock deadpanned.

**_*Ring Ring. Chachik*_**

War and explosions could be heard from the other side of the call.

Ninetails: Machop hey, you alright!

Machop: I've never felt more alive!

He was shooting stuff.

Ninetails: Hey lisen Machop how did it feel to leave getting so far?

Machop: I could had won, but it got boring, if i ever do this shit again i will be nice i guess, Wa hoo head shot!

Ninetails: Wait you're comming back?

Machop: In a few years, This Flying Machine is too cool! Tho if i evolve it will break oh well hopefully i have lots of fun with this while it lasts, gotta go now bai!"

...**_*Deadline*_**...

Silence.

"Welp the mystery of Machop is solved!" Smiled Ninetails.

_Laugh Track._

Numel was running "That is Not a Live Audience!" He screamed panting.

"GET FUCKING BACK HERE!" Screamed Skarmory.

"Lets look at some Behind The Scenes!" Smiled Ninetails.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Numel.

_The Tv went down._

Silly music played as we saw Muk farting, chandelure looking at him, he was frowning and then Chandelure farting both laughing. Trump singing to his money a bed time story, Klefki opening The Mess Hall with her keys to have a midnight snack and Drapion making a Mud Pie named Pio Pio.

_The Tv went up._

_Cheers and laughs._

"How about we do a Time for the Fans!" Smiled Ninetails.

**_(TFTF!)_**

_Bella Beldum Asks_

: Hey Mel why did you cause your demise like that? Didnt you have enough friendship knowledge?

"You see i thought my brute strength would carry me all the way to victory, i was wrong, if you really want to join one of this shows thinking brain and brawn will carry you, it wont. Only Friends will, cause you may have a huge alliance..." Mel looked Eevee in her eyes, Eevee froze. "...But those arent really your friends then...just minions.."

_Claps_

_Flaming Fish Asks_:Yo Vulpix who is your dad?

"That's a pretty personal question so i'll give it too Ninetails!"

_Claps and Cheers._

"W-wa well...His dad is...A Houndoom i met a long time ago, he likely doesnt remember him..."

_Claps._

_The Shipper Asks_: So like Suicune out of all the relationships in this new season which one do you like best?! Heatmoar and Durant? Dunsparce and Shuckle?!

Kawaii Yaoi Dhelphox and Vulpix! Janitor and OOM! Muk and Chandelure!!!! OMG JUST SAY PLSSSS xoxo winky face

Heatmoar and Durant were kissing and stopped.

"We aren't a relationship!" They both said and started hate fucking. Shuckle and Dusparce blushed, and Vulpix and Dhelphox hugged eachother.

"YANMA!" yelled Suicunte.

"y-yes?" asked a scared Yanma.

"It's Chandelure and Muk."

_Cheers._

"Omg #CalledIt, Chandelure and Muk ships sails like fyi i shipped them before they were cool #Bronzern #Lemons #Eggs

_Arceus Asks_: Who shall join the next season?

"Well Mew will talk more about that in the final Afthermathematics, so dont worry about it." Suicunte smiled.

"...There is gonna be another one..." Solrock seemed bored.

"It's time for Who Is Gonna Surpass!" Smiled Ninetails.

**_(WIGS!)_**

Everyone was either saying Chandelure or Muk, it was a 50/50.

Suicunte seemed bored and Ninetails thought of something.

"How about we Pray In Game Show!"

**_(PIGS!)_**

"We shall do a voting poll to see who should win Mews Newer Island!" Smirked Suicunte.

"We all know who is gonna win!"

"SHUT IT NUMEL!" Everyone said.

Numel grumbled. "GOT'CHA BITCH!" Screamed Skarmory as he grabbed Numels ass. Numel gave a girly scream and he ran, dragging Skarmory along with him.

"That's all the time we have for today see you next time!" Smiled Ninetails

"This has Been Mew's Newer Island!- Afthermathematics." Smirked Suicunte as almost everyone waved at the camara.

The Camara was zooming out revealing all the crazy chaos.

_00000000_

**_AN_**: Let's see how much longer i can stretch this chapter.

Other Hosts:

Suicunte: The Arrogant Beauty, She is mean and self absorbed, apparently she and Mew have a rivary hidden past.

Ninetails: The Nice Milf, She decided she wanted nothing else to do with drama, so she joined this little after show, not the brightest, but definitely the prettiest and nicest.

Still Interns:

Goob Goob: Goob Goob, Goob Goob Goob Goob.

Cryogonal: The Cold Calculator. We wont see him in a long long long long long long long long time.

Joltik: The Idiot, Where did he go hmmm?

Interns Before but Now Free:

Palpitoad: The Funny Nitwit, he could join next season? Yea...maybe...

Psyduck: The Brain, She shall join next season.

Gardevoir: The Cross Dressing Bastard, He shall also join next season now! Along with others.

Were never Interns but were just too high to know were they were:

Foe: The Radical Stoner, He shall join next season too!

(Max Security Jail):

Probopass: He will stay there, forever. Sweating.

Mrs Mime: She is pissed off, and will never escape from there. However she went insane saying she will get her revenge.

(Hospital):

Bulbasaur: The Nasty Threat, He is recovering from his cancerous tumor in his brain.

Charmander: The Brute Force, He is also recovering from the Cancerous Tumor in his Forehead.

**_AN_**: Oh well i think this is good enough right? I shall do a voting poll as soon as this is up? Where shall it be? Somewhere likely, Anywho thanks for reding loves and i'll see you all next time!_-Liz~_


	22. Duel Of Fails!

Mew smiled and looked at the Camara. "Last Time On Mew's Newer Island! Our Final Three had a nice stroll on the Grassy Woods Chandelure and Muk interacted and boned off screen so did me and ppk and obviously Baby was eliminated! Now its the final Two! What shall this final challenge be? Find Out RIGHT NOW ON, Mew's Newer Island!" Mew screamed.

***Intro (Thomas Included)***

Chandelure woke up and smiled. She lost her v card to a pile of muk, she didn't exactly know why that happened? oh yea cause she loved him...she supposed.

**_Chandelure:_** "...maybe this was a bad idea..." She frowned. "I still like him its just...do i really want to stay with him forever..."

Muk woke up and smiled, he got laid sweet! All he had to do was eat his free food! Today couldnt get any better.

_(Mess Hall)_

"Hey Babe i didn't see you when i woke up!" Smiled Muk.

"...oh i was walking near Wow oWW Woods Woo..." She seemed deep in thought.

"Aight cool!" Muk smiled.

Chandelures eyes widdended

**_Chandelure: _**"He didn't even care where i was..." She seemed down.

"Challenge time!" Mew smiled.

_(Docks)_

"Challenge is called The Final Mew's Newer Island Challenge!" Yelled Mew.

"Tch Original." Smirked Chandelure.

Muk giggled "Good one Babe!"

She frowned.

"It's Simple You may had noticed the challenges had a certain themes to them right?" Smirked Mew.

"Normal, Psychic, Fire, Ice, Electric, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Water, Fairy, Dark, Ground, Steel, Flying, Poison, Dragon, Fighting and Grass!" Pumpkingking smiled.

"Woah those were the challenges we did right?" Chandelure raised an eyebrow.

"MINDBLOWN!" Muk Yelled.

"so now you gonna have to do them all over again!" Smiled Mew.

"Welp good luck Muk, You're gonna need it!" Smirked Chandelure.

"Good Luck Babe! I love You!" Smiled Muk, Chandelure Cringed.

"First You shall do a Oval Run Round 6 Running Forty Times around the island, This shall count as Normal and Ground." Mew smiled.

"Then i will ask you four legendary questions or just smarty pants questions in general! This shall count as Dragon and Psychic!" Pumpkingking grinned.

"Name Two People that died while running and closing your eyes, Ghost and Dark!" Mew smiled.

"Grab a watering can and water a buncha flowers, Water and Grass!"

Pumpkingking smiled.

"Eat Nasty Food and look Pretty while doing with with make up and dresses! Poison and Fairy!" Mew giggled.

"Juggle Flaming Electric Chainsaws around, Fire and Electric!" Pkk laughed.

"Use a Steel Hamer to Break Two Rocks! Steel and Rock!" -Pkk.

"You must catch Four Icky Bugs and Send em Flying with a slingshot! Bug and Flying!" -Mews.

"And at the end a Giant Brawl! Fighting!" Smiled Pkk.

"So what do y'all Think?" Asked Mew all giddy.

Both contestants looked at eachother, pale.

"You've gonna be shitting me..." Chandelure glared.

"NOPE Move It!"

_(Challenge Music V.1 *Original*)_

Muk was slow af like a slug trying to run. Chandelure snickered and obviously outran him.

**_Chandelure:_** "...I could had helped him...but One Million!" She smirked.

"Chandelure What Colours are Bananas?"

"Yellow..."

"Name a Eggnaut."

"Togepi."

"What species was Thomas?"

"Elmo"

"What is Kek."

"FUCK SAKE!"

_(Four Hours Later)_

Muk Catched up.

"Muk was is Kek?"

"Kok."

C O R R E C T

"What The...HEY!" Chandelure glared as Muk was in the lead.

"Kok!" She screamed.

"Rotom and Beedrill."

Both Chandelure and Muk said.

They both wet their weeds.

Muk ate the trash with no problem he was wearing make up and a clown wig. Chandelure was having a bit of a hold up but she stayed determined to win.

Muk juggled the flaming electric chainsaws with ease he was laughing "This is Fun!" He grabbed the Steel hamer and began breaking Rocks.

Chandelure was juggling the flaming chainsaws and miscalculated the came raining down sticking in the sand. She looked at Mew, She gave her a signal towards the hamer.

Muk was having fun catching the bugs happy go lucky. Chandelure was sweating and Breaking The Rocks.

Muk shot the bugs at the sky!

Chandelure was catching Bugs...

She shot them at the sky!

**(BRAWL!)**

Chandelure was panting and sweating. She looked at Muk with pleading eyes. Muk just smiled.

"NEW CHALLENGE!" Screamed Mew pointing at. . . .A Ship? A Gun Ship!

"Mwahahahahhahahahahahha" Janitor was laughing like a Maniac. OOM giggling by his side.

"DEFEAT THAT SHIP!" Mew yelled.

OOM was holding the case of the Million Poke. It was a large Ship!

It was the HMP Droid Gunship.

"...Welp we lost no way we can finish the challenge now..." Chandelure drawled.

"WHAT NO! You must defeat Janitor and his minions! The first one holds the case for eight seconds wins Mew's Newer Island!" Mew growled and then smiled.

"NOW GO!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Muk was on the floor being Muk.

**_Muk:_** "I couldnt do this challenge!" He shurged smiling.

Chandelure floated all the way to the top of the ship, With Her Flames she started to make a hole for her to get inside the Battleship.

Muk was on the floor being Muk.

Several B1 Battle Droids stood in front of him.

"Look it's a Pile of Muk." One said.

Muk got close to him, and ate him.

"OH MY GOD! He Ate Jerry."

A B1 Battle Droid pushed the other.

"That was Steve You Moron! i am Jerry!" he growled

"How do we dispose of him?" Asked a B1.

Jerry was thinking. "BLAST EM!" Everyone Quickly Blasted Him, Jerry however ducked.

The Blast Projectiles Landed on Muk! They Bounced Right Back!

"OH MY GOD!" Many Droids were decapitated. "Stand Up Sargent!" Jerry Commanded.

"Jerry I think this Muk could be a jedi!" Asked a shaking Battle Droid.

"A JEDI!" Jerry seemed scared.

The Muk burped and a Droid limb was puked out. The Droids seemed disgusted. "I'll report this to Janitor..." Jerry growled.

_(Inside HMP Droid Gunship)_

Chandelure was sneaking around.

She hid in the shadows and watched Battle Droids March.

She also saw Big Blue Bulkier Droids walk by. After the coast was clear she moved onwards.

She saw the like important door thing idk but it was guarded by Two of Those Blue Droids, The B2.

Chandelure was thinking on how to get past them.

_(Main Chamber)_

Janitor got the call from Jerry.

OOM was holding the case tightly.

"What do we do babe..."

Janitor was thinking and smirked.

_(Plains)_

Muk was still on the ground being Muk, However he was moving towards the B1and they seemed scared. "J-jerry call reinforcements!" One B1 said.

"Nothing Can Stop The Muk!" Another B1 said. Muk burped again and a barely alive battle droid was seen agonizing all broken. "Save Me Please~" Steve said his voice all glitchy. The other Battle Droids Screamed like Girls.

Then a slightly bigger droid walked forward. The BX Commando Droid. He glared at Muk, Muk giggled at him. This was gonna be good.

_(Inside the HMP Droid Gunship)_

Using her flamethrower Chandelure charged at both B2 battle droids and tried to burn them. They shot at her repeatedly but she kept moving. She made her hair long and sharp like a Light swords of sorts and tried to slash em in the chest, it wasnt very effective.

"Roger Roger." Said in a extremely deep voice. It blasted her right in the face.

This Pissed her Off, she went down and slashed the B2 skinny legs off, both of em and then their arms. They were Legless and Armless. "Kill Us Please." The begged in deep voice. "...Alright but not because you asked me too..." She deadpanned and stabbed what appeared to be their face! B1 came out from the way Chandelure came from.

"Permition To Kill?"

"Roger Roger."

Chandelure smirked and charged at them with her Lightsaber Hair.

_(Plains)_

Muk shot a Shit Bomb at The BX it dodged it, The ninja like droid took out his sword and tried to cut him however the sword got stuck to the sticky muk and he absorbed it, it came out from his hand and he waved it around giggling. BX was amused. "You shall perish Muk."

The B1 cheered. BX Charged at Muk. He tried to eat him and BX Jumped over Muk, The B1 Cheered and Clapped. "It is a genious! Who would had thought you could use your legs to Jump!" Said a B1.

There was a epic clash of grime, BX knew it couldnt touch him. Or it would be its doom. "I'll Help Commander!" Smiled a B1, BX was worried.

The B1 were fighting and trying to jump but didnt know how, one tried and feel Muk began to eat it,it screamed and grabbed ones leg, then it grabbed another one and another one and other one until, A B1 grabbed BX legs and began dragging It to Muk.

Thinking Quickly BX grabbed...Its sword...it was in Muks hand! It grabbed his gun and prepared to shoot its own Leg but then...

**_*BLAST!*_**

Someone shot BX Arm Off!

"W-what."

That Same Person Shot its other arm, BX was left armless and legless as Muk began to swallow it. BX saw who shot him. The B1 battle droid who was smirking right at him, Blaster in hand.

"Jerry."

**_Jerry: _**"I did it to be promoted by Janitor, i would had never been promoted if it wasnt for that bold move. It was more advanced then me, It had to go down."

_(Main Chamber)_

Chandelure made it in the main chamber. "I see you made it this far." Smirked Janitor looking at the window.

"...Just give me the Case and i won't kill you..." She said.

Janitor turned around. "Leave Now and I won't Kill You."

"You would."

"I definitively Would." He Growled.

The OOM without an Arm and Huge Tits came out holding the Case. "Janitor?"

Chandelure looked at this and quickly dodged something comming from behind her...it was.

"INSANE!" Screamed 5555

"Yes i see you detected OOM-5555, He came back from The Time Space Blast, To Kill You!" Janitor smirked. 5555 Gave a loud autistic screech at the sky and charged at Chandelure he was absolutely unpredictable and Crazy!

Chandelure tried to dodge but couldnt she was too weak. Chandelure was defeated by OOM-5555. 5555 peed on her.

OOM was standing crossing her legs "Hot~" She giggled.

Jerry came in, Leader Janitor-MKII Command Superiority Droid-"

"Janitor is fine Jerry."

"Muk is a treat he even defeated BX, Should we flee Sir?" Asked Jerry.

5555 finished peeing on The Fainted Chandelure, Then he began shitting on her, literally.

OOM was rubbing her robot clit with her one arm, Moaning Janitors name seductively.

"yea..., Lisen i was Only gonna take 5555, OOM, BX and i but you been promoted to Commander i guess, Jerry..." Janitor said, follow me, OOM came in both ways. 5555 finished jacking off on Chandelures face, she woke up.

Chandelure was humiliated!

Peed on, Shit on and Cummed on.

She lost.._Word Limits_


	23. The Final MNI-Afthermathematics!

Janitor threw The Case in Chandelures face, she groaned. She was covered in all sorts of fluids. "I Pity You, Bitch." Janitor left smugly into the escape pod.

'Why escape pod?' Thought Chandelure.

**_(Self-Destruct in Ten, Nine, Eight!, Seven, Six, Five, Four-)_**

Chandelure deadpanned.

_(Plains)_

It was a happy day for Muk he ate a buncha robots and a baby ship came outta the big ship, what could make this day better?!

_The Big Ship Exploded._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Chandelure free falling down covered in, Urine, Feces and Semen. "I Know! If i begin to levitate i can safely tou-" Chandelure faceplanted into the ground making a _Splat_ sound.

"Hey Chandelure!" Smiled Muk.

The Case feel on top of Muk.

"Wow Talk about lucky!" Smirked Pumpkingking.

"It's a Fake! Janitor must still have the Real One!" Mew growled.

_(Escape Pod)_

Mew Yelling Janitor! Could be heard from afar. Inside the Escape Pod, 5555, OOM, Jerry and Janitor were visible, Everyone laughing.

_(Plains)_

"Oh well it's just money." Shurged pkk, he snapped his fingers. "Congrats Muk You Win Two Billion Poke For you hard work!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

Chandelure was Flaming Red with anger! "WHAT IT WAS ONE MILLION!"

"Well i changed it, no problem." He shurged.

"NO PROBLEM?! I WORKED HARDER THAN HIM! I WAS HERE FROM EPISODE ONE! HE DID NOTHING!" She screamed.

"But he is funny and nice, look at him go! Wooo!" Mew and Pumpkingking cheered.

Muk was doing all sorts of cringy dance moves and shit.

"Fine whatever. At least give me Fifty Percent of The Money like we agreed." Chandelure frowned.

"When?" Asked Muk.

"When we Had Sex!" Growled Chandelure.

"Oh! That was Sex Talk, I need the money for my Clown School!" he smiled.

Chandelure was crimson red. "WHO THE FUCK NEEDS TWO BILLION FOR CLOWN SCHOOl!"

"I do!" He giggled.

Chandelure was furious.

"If you want i can give ya 100.000!" smiled Muk.

"NO I WANT HALF LIKE WE AGREED!"

"...Wow ungrateful much?"

"STINGY MUCH!"

"Sorry i have to break this up, but you are eliminated Chandelure, bummer eh, Second Place! Go make a elimination confessional." Pumpkingking smirked.

"You c-can't be serious i Lost! To Him!" Chandelure pointed at a Muk he was picking his nose.

"Yep, I guess so."

Chandelure's Heart Broke and she seemed lifeless again "...whatever...i don't care..."

**_Chandelure: [Eliminated: "...I am Eliminated huh...i don't care...Muk can keep all the money if he wants...i don't care, he can lie to me like everyone else does...i could die right now... and no one would care..."_**

Mew was knocking "Times Up!"

**_"...I don't care...Showing Emotions shall make me weak and vulnerable again...i hate myself...and the world hates me..." She flipped her flaming red hair, covering her left eye. She began Crying."_**

_(Docks)_

"Here is your Sitrus berry Muk." He ate it in one gulp "and Any last words Chandelure?" Mew smirked.

"I all ready said them! Just End It You Stupid B-" She was zapped and out.

The same boat that brought Chandelure here arrived.

"Come on Muk! To the Afthermathematics!"

***Afthermathematics Intro***

*Replay best Scenes from this season in one big compilation*

***Afthermathematics Outro***

***Mew's Newer Island Intro (With Thomas and Muk)***

***Afthermathematics Intro***

_Cheers._

"Welcome Loyal Mew's Newer Island Fans To The Afthermathematics! I am Your Host Suicune!" She smirked.

"And i am your Co-Host Ninetails!"

She smiled.

"Here we will bring, Drama, Dirty Secrets and The Cast for the next season of The MNI Installments!"

Suicunte smirked.

"And lets meet our runner-up! Chandelure!"

_Lots of Cheers!_

Togepi looked at her friend and frowned.

"So Chandelure how did it feel to unfairly lose the game?" Smirked Suicunte.

"...i don't care..." She flipped her flame.

"Next is Our Winner! MUK!"

_Cheers!_

Muk came out all smug.

"Awww yea Muk Won Y'all!" Smirked Muk, Chandelure growled.

"Muk how does it feel to win!"

Asked Ninetails.

"Feels awesome! Haha! WOO!"

Smiled Muk.

"...I Bet It Does...Traitor..."

Muk looked back at her and smirked, this made her get pissed.

"Please Welcome! The Co-Host Of MNI, The Pumpkingking!"

_Lots Of Cheers._

"So Pumpkingking how ya feeling?" Asked Ninetails.

"fine i guess, what else am i supposed to feel?" Asked Pkk.

"Please Welcome! The Host of MNI, MEW!" Suicunte fake smiled.

Lots of Cheers.

Mew came in "Ah yes! The final episode finally." She smirked.

"So Mew? Who is joining next season?"

**_(RETURNS!)_**

"Like the original game! Forty Spots Shall be Open!" Smiled Pumpkingking

"Winners and Runner Ups are elected! So Welcome Volcarona, Totodile, Chandelure and Muk!"

Some smiled.

"First eliminated also join so welcome to the game, Heatmoar and Numel!" Pkk smirked.

"I dont wanna join!" Growled Heatmoar. "...Fine...Join Magby."

"NO NOT AGAIN NOOOOO ah screw it..." He deadpanned.

"Now we pick!" Yelled Mew!

"Vespiqueen Join" Pkk smiled.

"Fufufufufu This shall be funfunfunfun~" She giggled.

"And you're dumbdumbdumbdumb" Numel snickered, Vespiqueen shut up after that.

"Hmmmm Togepi Join!" "Yay!" She smiled.

"Handy and Baby also Join!"

"goo ga gu" *Hand things*

"Druddigon, Solrock, Lunatone and Munna!" They smirked.

"Vani The Vanillish and Mienfoo!"

They smiled.

"Yanma, Makuhita and Cyndaquil!"

Two were careful of one.

"Squirtle and Lairon!"

One flexed and another posed.

"Dusclops and Munchlax!"

Smiled and asleep.

"Trump and Eevee!" Both smirked.

"Jigglypuff and Palpitoad!"

Smiled and laughed.

"Dragonair and Crack-a-Chu!"

Both smirked.

"Foe and Mothim!"

Smoked a blunt and seemed worried.

"Gardevoir! and Sylveon!"

Posed and-

"Woah woah woah woah! You can't let my mom join she is old!" Eevee glared.

"She is a celebrity hun maybe she wont even show up huh!"

"Dhelmise and Lucario!"

One Yared and another tipped her hat.

"The evil Droids! Janitor and OOM.

Absent.

"Didnt They Steal the money and are evil?" Asked Lunatone.

"They bring ratings maybe they wont even show up! Also Psyduck joins!" She smiled.

"Hmmm Who else...only two spots left..."

"Can i join duds!" Asked Joltik.

" I guess Joltik!" Shurged Pumpkingking "Aight bros! hehehe!" "one more...YOU ugly bird you join!"

"FINALLY YES! I'M BROUGHT BACK BABY! WOO!" Skarmory grinned.

"Yep The peeps that join are, Volcarona, Totodile, Chandelure, Muk, Numel, Magby, Vespiqueen, Togepi, Handy, Baby, Druddigon, Solrock, Lunatone, Munna, Vani, Mienfoo, Yanma, Makuhita, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Lairon, Dusclops, Munchlax, Trump, Eevee, Jigglypuff, Palpitoad, Dragonair, Crack-a-Chu, Foe, Mothim, Gardevoir, Sylveon, Dhelmise, Lucario, Janitor, OOM, Psyduck, Joltik and Skarmory! All of you welcome to Mew's! Newest! All-Star Legendary World Tour!" Mew smiled.

Everyone cheered.

"What about the ones you didnt pick?" Asked Grotle?

"You dont join, Period."

Some Grumbles.

"I am so excited what shall we do!" Smiled Togepi.

"You will all travel around the world meet legendary Pokemon and sing each episode!" Yelled Mew.

"...What if we don't?" Asked Solrock bored already.

"Automatic Elimination!" Mew smiled.

"What shall be the prize?" Asked Psyduck.

"One Wish."

"Wat."

"You can wish for 10 trillion poke, you can wish to end world hunger, you can wish to get laid! You can wish to be a god and destroy the universe! One Little Wish, With so much power~" Smirked The Pumpkingking.

Everyone seemed interested now.

"Anyone who didnt join dont worry you can all watch from here in the Afthermathematics! Get points in fun games and rejoin by the merge, no one can join tho." Mew smiled.

"Thanks for letting us host our after show Mew!" Ninetails smiled.

"No Problem darling~ Fuck You Suicunte~" Mew smirked and Suicunte growled.

They began cat fighting.

"That's all the time we have for today, see you next time!" Smiled Ninetails.

"This has been Mew's Newer Island!" Smiled The Pumpkingking.

"Ow My Eye!" Yelled Suicunte.

The Camara zoomed out revealing all the chaos and contestants waving good bye.

***Afthermathematics Intro***

***Mew's Newer Island Outro***

**The End.**


End file.
